In good times and in bad
by goddess-lady-serenity
Summary: Usagi in an abusive relationship and doesn't know if she'll live through it... until she meets a special doctor...
1. Part One

AN: Okay for some stupid reason, your not allowed to post author notes as an entry. So now I gotta go and re-upload ALL the first chapters to ALL my stories, just to tell you guys that that I don't own any of the sailormoon characters, or the SM seriers, which I'm sure all of you guys know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's character's. I do, however, own the character's that I have created for additional, non- SM characters.

Usagi's back was slammed into to a nearby wall. She clinched her eyes shut at the pain and opened them again only to see a fist fly at her and make contact with her cheek. She fell to the floor holding her throbbing face. She wanted so badly to start to sob, but knew that it would show weakness, and she held back her tears. "Stand up when I'm talking to you!" Her boyfriend demanded as he pulled her up by her hair, "Who was that guy you were with?"

"I already told you, Kunzite. He's just a friend from school. There's nothing between Umino and I," Usagi answered quietly, "I just need some help in science."

"Don't lie to me!" Kunzite shouted and smacked her across the face. Usagi let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you." Usagi whimpered as she felt her tears threaten to break through.

"Stop denying it. You little whore!" Kunzite threw her against the wall. Usagi let out another yelp as the back of her head creaked up against the wall. Instinctively she reached up and held her head in her hands.

Kunzite grunted, "I have no time for this, I'm going out! I don't know when I'll be back."

Usagi let out a sob as she picked up the rest of the broken glass. Her hand instinctively lifted and caressed her cheek where she had just received a punch. She couldn't remember the last time she had been hit so hard. Something fell onto her other hand. She looked down and saw a drop of red. She hand now went to her forehead where she had a little gash. She didn't know why she stayed with him. Every week it was something different. Well, She did know. She was too afraid that if she did leave him her life would be in danger. Finally the tears broke through and she laid her face into her hands and sobbed.

An hour later Kunzite returned to find Usagi watching TV.

"I'm sorry," HE apologized. Usagi turned to face him; "I got out of control." He sat beside her on the couch.

She gave a weak smile, "It's okay. You were right," she looked down at her lap, "I shouldn't have been talking to him."

Kunzite put an arm around her. He noticed blood running down the back of her neck; "You're bleeding."

She smiled, "I'm okay."

He shook his head, "No. Let's go upstairs and clean you up." He took her by the hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom, "Here," he said as he put down the lid of the toilet, "sit down."

She did as he instructed as he opened the medicine cabinet and brought out some bandages and peroxide. He grabbed a small hand towel and soaked it with the peroxide. He looked up from the towel to her; his eyes focused on the small cut above her eye. He smiled slightly, "I'm so sorry." He said as he put the towel to the cut and began to clean it. Usagi flinched at the pain. Kunzite gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, his eyes glazed over with tears, "I'm so sorry." He repeated as he kissed her forehead tenderly. She hugged him tightly around his waist and cried into his stomach. All he could was hug her back and stroke her hair.

"It's okay, I---" she began.

"No, it's not okay," Kunzite interrupted. He thought a moment. "Come," he finally said, "Let's go out for dinner. I'll make it up to you."

She smiled, "Okay."

Usagi walked down the sidewalk looking at her new school schedule for the first term. She wasn't watching where she was and ran right into some one.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry." She said helping the stranger pick up several file folders. She looked up and locked eyes with midnight blue ones. They were soft and looked at her with concern.

"Are you all right?" Asked their owner.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" She replied.

He chuckled, "Yes. I'm fine. But I was referring to the bruise on your cheek." He gently touched it with his fingertips. Usagi flinched away.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm fine."

"How did you get it? It looks pretty bad." He asked as they both stood.

"Well, I'm training to become a boxer. I didn't block the punch as well as I thought I did," She chuckled, "but that's all part and partial to becoming a good boxer."

He smiled, "I suppose. I'm Mamoru by the way."

Usagi returned his smile, "I'm Usagi," she was about to offer her hand in a handshake, when she noticed Kunzite looking at them from across the street, "Well, anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm late for a practice. See you around." She said and left. She had hoped that Kunzite hadn't seen her look over at him and thought that she had left that guy on her own discrimination. She could feel a ball of fear start to form in the pit of her stomach.

New story! Yay! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first part..

Please review..


	2. Part Two

Usagi sat in a booth at the arcade reading one of her favourite books. It was a fantasy. All about dragons, elves, unicorns and what not. She didn't know why she loved them so much, perhaps it was because they took away from reality and took her a place where anything was possible. God, how she hated the real world. Just then a hand gripped the top of the book and gently lowered it. Her heart jumped into her throat momentarily and then rested in its rightful place once she had seen who it was. Her blue eyes met midnight blue once again.  
  
"Well, hello again. Fancy meeting you here." Mamoru said as he sat down across from her, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Just a book. It probably wouldn't interest you. It doesn't interest a lot of people. So? Are you like following me around or what?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled, "No. My best friend owns this place I come here whenever I can to visit, but it's hard on my busy schedule."  
  
"Busy schedule? What are you a lawyer or something?"  
  
"Thankfully no. I'm a doctor."  
  
"Ugh! I hate doctors, no offence or anything. But they never do anything. You go in get checked up and then they tell you go home. They don't even tell you if anything's wrong."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "I'm not that kind of doctor."  
  
"So, what? Do you work with animals?"  
  
"No. I work with people. I work in the hospital."  
  
"What kind of work do you do in there?"  
  
"I'm in the emergency ward. I sew people up and operate if need be. It's kind of exciting, but very tiring at the same time."  
  
"I bet. So if you're here to visit your friend, why are sitting here talking to me?"  
  
"Well, I already said hello to him. I said you over here and I thought I'd say hello since we didn't get to talk much last time. And I---" Mamoru's eyes focused on something behind Usagi's left shoulder. Uh-oh, was all Usagi could think. She swallowed hard and turned around to face a not so pleased Kunzite.  
  
"Kunzite. Hi! Mamoru this is my boyfriend Kunzite." She said turning back to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru stood up. Boyfriend? "Hello, I'm Mamoru." He held out his hand. Kunzite only looked at it.  
  
"Yes, well. I don't think introductions are necessary considering we'll never speak to each other again. Good-bye." Kunzite said and took a seat where Mamoru had just been sitting. Usagi flashed a glance up at Mamoru just in time to see him walk away with a puzzled expression on his face. And then she looked back to Kunzite, who still did not look too pleased. Uh- oh, she was in big trouble. She wished so much that she could go back to reading and be taken away to that world she loved so much. She was in deep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru walked up to the main counter of the arcade and sat down on his usual stool. Motoki came by and leaned over the counter resting his chin on his right hand.  
  
"What's up? You looking confused."  
  
"It's just--- that girl over there. Do you know her?"  
  
Motoki looked over Mamoru's shoulder and saw Usagi quietly arguing with Kunzite, "Usagi? Yeah, She comes in here quite a lot. She usually just grabs a booth in the back so knows bothers her. Half the time no one even notices her. I'm surprised she sat in a different place today."  
  
"Mmmm. What about the guy she's with?"  
  
Motoki tried not to let out a laugh, "That's her over protective boyfriend. Kunzite? I think that's his name. Why? You did talk to him did you?"  
  
"Not really. I was talking to Usagi, when he came up. Is he usually that rude?"  
  
"Only to guys who are talking to her. Like I said he's over protective. I doubt it if she's allowed to have any male friends."  
  
Mamoru thought for a moment, "What about her bruises?"  
  
"She gets them quite a lot. But I guess that's what you get from being a boxer."  
  
"So? She really is training to be one?"  
  
"That's what she told me. Why?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "I don't know. I was just curious. It's not every day you see or meet a female boxer."  
  
Motoki chuckled, "Yeah, she's a tough kid. I wouldn't want to get her mad."  
  
Mamoru took his eyes off of Usagi and looked at his friend, "Why? Has she beaten you up in the past?"  
  
"No. But she can get really hostile sometimes and if she's a boxer. Then I'd hate to see what she can do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Who was that guy?" Kunzite finally asked when Mamoru was out of earshot.  
  
Usagi bit her lip; "He was just some guy I accidentally bumped into last week. Honest!" She said when she saw the look of doubt in his eye, "I was reading my schedule, not watching where I was going and I ran right into him. I helped him pick up some of his papers. And he asked me about. Ummm, about.."  
  
"About your bruises?"  
  
Usagi bit her lip again and nodded.  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him my usual story, that I'm a boxer. And than he introduced himself and, being polite, I introduced myself. And then I left."  
  
"What about today?" Kunzite asked with an irritated voice.  
  
"I was just sitting here reading and he came up and said hello. And then we started talk about the fact that he was a--- Vet. He works with animals and such. And then you came in." She didn't know why she lied about him being a vet, but she felt that she couldn't tell Kunzite that Mamoru was a doctor. Why? She didn't know.  
  
"IS that it?"  
  
"Yes. Honestly, I would tell you if there was more."  
  
Kunzite sighed, "Alright."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it. I can't think of anything more to write. Well, I can, but I think it'll be better in a separate part. So as soon as I post this I'll start working on part three.  
  
Please review..... 


	3. Part Three

Usagi was sitting on the grass looking at the ducks in the pond, when she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned and saw Mamoru. She almost rolled her eyes, but stopped herself. Does this guy ever give up? She thought Kunzite made it quite clear that he wasn't welcome. And good knows what he'll do to her if he sees her with him again. Especially in this setting. She stood up dusted off her bottom.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay. I was just sitting here to think and now I'm through thinking. I gotta go." She turned to leave. Mamoru got up and jogged toward her. He gently gripped her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
Usagi's eyes darted around looking for an excuse, "Practice. I have practice, I gotta go or I'll be late."  
  
"Great! I'll come watch you."  
  
God! Does he ever give up? "You can't. My coach doesn't like people watching. He says it distracts his students. Whatever that means. I wish you could, but you can't. Maybe I'll see you later." She turned and walked away. 'I wish you could'? Great, now he's going to think that she actually wanted him around. And she didn't, did she? He was kind of cute. Oh boy! Stop it! She already had a boyfriend and she was committed to him and only him. Of course he didn't let get involved with anyone else, but you get the picture.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru just stood there and watched her walk away. It was almost as she was leaving him in fear. But fear of what? As if to answer his question, a voice came up behind him, "What are you doing here?" Mamoru turned to face Kunzite. Yet again he didn't look all too pleased to see Mamoru.  
  
"I was just saying hello to Usagi. I saw her sitting here and she looked like she could use some company, so I came over to say hello."  
  
"Don't you get it? She doesn't want anything to do with you. So just stay away from her. Go back to your animals." Kunzite swiftly walked past him and followed the path Usagi took.  
  
Mamoru brought his brows together, "My animals? What the---" He shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi was sitting watching TV when she heard Kunzite come in and slam the door behind him. Oh Shit! Usagi turned around slowly had just enough time to see Kunzite walk quickly over to her and pick her up by her hair. She clinched her eyes shut and grabbed on to his hands instinctively. He picked her up and brought over the back of the couch and stood her up.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. Who was that guy you were talking to?!"  
  
"I already told you." Usagi whimpered as Kunzite's right fist met her nose. He had broken it, she was sure.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Are you seeing him?"  
  
"What? No, You know you're the only one---" She was cut off by a palm making contact with her right cheek, forming a bruise where the last one had just cleared up. She was sure that it was going to leave finger marks.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Don't you think I'm that stupid?"  
  
Usagi swallowed back her tears, "I never said you were stupid."  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me." Kunzite swung his left fist and it made contact with her jaw. He hit her so hard that she went up and over the couch and landed on the other side. Another break, could her day get any better? She got up on her feet and tried to run, but he ran toward her and grabbed her arm, "Don't you DARE run away from me." He said as he swung her into around and into a wall. She yelped put in pain. He, still holding onto her arm, dragged her into the kitchen and turned on one of the burners to the stove.  
  
She went wide eyed, "What--- what are you doing?"  
  
"Teaching you not to run from me." He grabbed her right hand and held it on the burner. She screamed out in pain. She had forgot about how quickly they got hot.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled and pushed her back; not realizing that she was in front of the open door that led down to the basement. She stumbled back and tried to stop herself, but didn't succeed and she tumbled down them.  
  
"Oh shit." He said under his breath and toward the stairs. He looked down them and saw Usagi laying at the bottom unconscious. He was sure her arm wasn't supposed to bend like that. Afraid that he had killed her, he ran from the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several hours later, Usagi woke up. She tried sitting up but pain wrenched through her right arm and she collapsed again. She used her left arm and managed to get herself in to a standing position. She looked around; she was in the basement. She sighed and made her way up the stairs. She clutched the back of her head. She had guessed that she hit it on one of the stairs. Her face throbbed with pain. She didn't know that he could hit so hard. She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that she had been walking down the street towards the hospital. She stopped in her tracks. Should she go? Mamoru would mostly likely be working. Well, She thought, Just tell him you had an intense practice. But still. She had doubts. But she couldn't do this for very much longer; she had to get out some how. Mamoru might just save her life. After all, that was the worst beating she had gotten and it could get worse if she stayed with Kunzite. But, what if he came looking for her? She heaved a sigh; she would just have to chance it. She looked up and found herself in front of the hospital. She made her way through the heavy doors and walked toward the emergency ward. She wasn't even half way down the hall when Mamoru spotted her. He was talking and joking with another doctor and looked up for a moment and did a double take when he said her, "Usagi? Good god! What happened?"  
  
Usagi tried to smile, "Intense practice."  
  
Mamoru looked at her in disbelief and was about to say something when she collapsed. He quickly reached out and caught her, she had passed out.  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up to find Mamoru putting her arm in a sling. She groaned, "How-- - how long was I out for?" Intense pain shot through her jaw when she spoke.  
  
"Not long, twenty minutes. I took the chance to set your arm while your were out, so you wouldn't have to go through the pain while you were awake."  
  
Usagi furrowed her brow, "My arm?"  
  
"Yes. You broke it." Mamoru replied gently.  
  
Usagi groaned.  
  
"I think you broke your nose too, but I'm going to have to take x-rays for that."  
  
Usagi groaned again.  
  
  
  
"Now you said you did all of this during practice?" Mamoru said as they were waiting for the results of the x-rays.  
  
Usagi nodded, "That's right."  
  
"Well, then I'm curious as to how you did this," He said pointing to her hand, "Last time I checked boxers don't do anything that would cause them to burn themselves."  
  
"Oh, that. I did that a couple days ago. I went to lean on the counter and wasn't watching where I had put my had." Why was she lying? She thought that she was going to tell him what really happened and get help. Why was she doing this?  
  
"But it looks fresh."  
  
Usagi only shrugged.  
  
"Usagi," Mamoru began after someone had come in and handed him the x-rays. "In all my years of being a doctor, even when I was a student. I've heard a lot of excuses, and I have to say that yours," He said as he put the film into the light and examined it, "is the best I've heard. Because the injuries sustained in your face, had to be caused by a good hard punch. But, "He continued as he took the x-ray down and laid it down on a nearby table, "I think we both know that that's not how you broke your nose, or your jaw for that matter."  
  
"My jaw?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Well, it isn't a break as it is more or less a tiny fracture. You're not going to be needing your jaw wired shut, but I'd be careful with what you do to it, or it might get worse before it gets better. But you've managed to change the subject. Does your boyfriend hit you?"  
  
"What!?" I can't believe his asking me this! "No! Of course not." What's wrong with me? Tell him, tell him!!!  
  
Mamoru sighed, "a lot of women in your position don't want to say anything, because they're afraid for their lives. But I assure you that you'll be safer and better off if you tell someone. You can trust me."  
  
"He doesn't hit me. He's just a little over protective that's all. And I'd thank you not to put your nose into business that's not your own." She said and got up, but Mamoru stopped her from going anywhere.  
  
"You're not leaving until I clean you up." He said and decided that was all that needed to be said. He was going to push the issue any further. She would tell him when she was ready, or at least he had hoped she would.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it for part three. Hope you guys liked it.  
  
Please review. 


	4. Part Four

Usagi walked down the street, she didn't know where she was going. She was just walking. She was afraid to go home, afraid of what awaited her mostly. For once she was actually afraid for her life. She sighed and put her hand in her jacket pocket. She brought her brows together as she felt a piece of paper in her pocket. She brought it out and unfolded it. The handwriting was strange to her. She began to read it:  
  
Please don't run. I know I can help you. Trust me. Come see me after work. I'm off at 7. I'm in the apartments on Portage. Number 110 on the sixth floor. Please don't turn your back on what can save your life.  
  
~ Mamoru  
  
She put the piece of paper back in her pocket and heaved a sigh. She looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't taking in what was around her, she was thinking. She looked at her watch; it was five to seven. If she started walking now, she would be at his apartment by ten after. Hopefully he'd be there. But did she really want to go? She looked back and forth. Which way would she feel safer going? If she went to the left that would lead her home and she was scared to death to go there. Besides she had already made up her mind that she would tell Mamoru. So why did she back down? She had no clue why. But now she had a second chance. But would she take it? She sighed once more and looked back and forth before turning to the right and headed toward Portage road.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi looked up at the massive apartment building. She began to second- guess herself. What was she doing here? What made her think that he actually had time for her? She fingered the paper in her pocket. Oh right, the note. Plus what he said at the hospital. She heaved a sigh and opened the door. Oh great! How was she supposed to get in? She thought as she stood in front of the second set of doors. She turned her attention to the list of names with buzzer numbers beside a keypad. She ran her finger down the list, but she couldn't find his name. The whole list was people's last names with their first initial. And there was more than one person with an 'M' name. She sighed again; maybe this was a sign. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here after all. She turned to leave shoving her hand into her pocket. When she did so, she felt cold metal. She brought it out. It was a key, she stared at it. She had never seen this key before in her life. She looked over her shoulder to the lock on the inside doors. She shrugged and stuck the key inside. It was a perfect fit; she turned it and the door opened.  
  
"Whoa!" She said to herself, "this is weird." But she walked in anyway and pushed the button for the elevator. She took a moment to look at her watch before the elevator opened. 7:30, it must have taken longer to walk there than she thought it would. If he wasn't home at 7:10, then he'd be home now. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She was thinking about turning back, when she realized she was already on the elevator, which was approaching the sixth floor. A few seconds later the doors dinged open. Oh boy, she thought as she stepped off and searching for his apartment. She finally found it and knocked on the door. She stood there a couple minutes; no one came to the door.  
  
"This is stupid," She said and turned to leave. But she bumped right into someone. She looked to apologize, but came face to face with Mamoru, yet again.  
  
"Why is it that you're always running into me?" He asked with a smile. All she could was stare up at him. He chuckled, "It's okay. I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
"Well, don't flatter yourself," She began as he opened the door and led her inside, "I only came for a couple of hours."  
  
"Right." He said and closed the door behind her.  
  
She looked around his spacious apartment. He had one couch and one recliner chair and a low coffee table in the middle. There was a TV in the corner. To the right of where they had just come in was a small kitchen. To the left was a long hallway that most likely led to the bathroom and his bedroom. The floors were all hardwood, except for the kitchen of course. That was white tile.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Mamoru offered as he took her jacket for her.  
  
"Ummm." She began, "What do you have?"  
  
"Water, Orange juice, tea, chocolate milk," He listed.  
  
"Chocolate milk? You have chocolate milk?"  
  
He blushed, "I'm a chocolate fanatic. Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. You just don't seem like someone who would drink chocolate milk. But, I'll have some orange juice please."  
  
He smiled, "Okay. Why don't you take a seat while I get it." He said as he motioned to the couch. She took a seat and started to look around her. Remind me why I'm here again? She thought to herself. This is stupid. I shouldn't be here. Mamoru came into the room with a glass in his hand. He handed it to Usagi, "So? Tell me about yourself." She took a sip of her juice and set it down on the table.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, how old are you? Are in school?"  
  
She gave a weak smile, "I'm 18 and in my last year of high school."  
  
"What do you plan on doing after high school?" He asked trying to make small talk.  
  
She played with her jeans nervously, "Well, I don't have any."  
  
He was surprised at her response, "No? You don't plan on going to college?"  
  
She shook her head; "I don't have the marks to go."  
  
Again he was surprised. She looked like a very intelligent girl. He shrugged mentally; maybe she just wasn't book smart. "No?"  
  
She shook her head again and stared at her feet uncomfortably, "No. It's not that I don't try. I do. I just don't get math and science and all that stuff. I mean I get enough marks to just barely pass, but that's about it. The only subject that I'm really good at is Art, I get A's and stuff in that." Mamoru didn't know what it was, maybe the expression on her face that made him feel a little bit sorry for her.  
  
"But you have any dreams that you want to fulfil?"  
  
"Why are you so interested?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that. But it wasn't until she had mentioned him being so interested, the he noticed that he was practically sitting on the edge of his seat leaning forward. He straightened out and sat back. But I was a good question. Why was he so interested?  
  
"I just believe that everyone should have their dreams."  
  
"Kunzite says that dreams are for the unstimulated." Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Why do you let him hurt you so?" It wasn't until after he had asked the question that he realized he had said it aloud," Not just physically, but emotionally also." He finished.  
  
She looked around her nervously; "I gotta go. It's getting late." She stood up and started to walk to the door.  
  
Mamoru got up and followed her, "Don't leave. If you go back he'll hurt again. I can't just stand by and let that happen."  
  
She turned to him; "I'll be fine. I can take of myself."  
  
"Yeah, and you really proved that today." He scoffed, "I'm letting you leave." He said as he stood in front of the door.  
  
"Move." She said breathlessly.  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
"Get out of my way." She demanded and tried to push him aside. He turned her around and held her still. She struggled in his arms to get away, "Let me go!" She didn't know why but she started to get hysterical.  
  
"Usagi, calm down. I'm not going hurt you." He reassured her when he saw the state she was beginning to get herself into.  
  
"Then let me go." She cried as she started to kick her legs and wished she had use in both arms. Teas started to stream down her face, "Let go!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to let go until you calm down and agreed to stay here, where you're safe." He tried to keep his voice calm. But it was difficult with her struggling and kicking. He tightened his grip on her. She started to sob harder and her screams became louder. So he did the only thing he could think of. He turned her around kissed her full on the lips. At first he only did to shut her up, but he found that he liked it and the kiss became more intense and passionate. He also found that he liked having her in his arms. She felt so small and fragile; all he wanted to do was protect her. Keep her away from everything that hurt her. After a few moments they parted. All she could was stare at him. She tried to collect her thoughts. Did that really just happen? Lord, he was a good kisser, and she wanted more, but feared it.  
  
She sniffed back her tears, "What was that for?" She said hoarsely.  
  
He shrugged, "Well, it shut you up, didn't it?" He looked hard into her eyes; "I'm not letting go back there. You're safe here, please don't go."  
  
"Well, where will I sleep?" She teased.  
  
He smiled. Finally, he thought. 


	5. Part Five

Usagi woke up with the sun in eyes. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was soothing. Warming and comforting. She really wasn't looking forward to saying good-bye to summer, but it was inevitable. She tried to stretch out, but her right arm forbode it. She instantly clutched it out of pain. Now that was funny. Why do people grab whatever began to hurt? It's not like it made the pain go away. She shrugged and shook her head. The things she thought about when she woke up. She probably could write a book of weird questions and thoughts that entered her mind when she woke up. She shrugged again, but her nose was instantly turned up. Was that pancakes she smelled?  
  
She slowly entered the kitchen and found Mamoru making breakfast. She eyed the mounds of food. There pancakes, French toast, sausages, hash browns, toast, eggs and oatmeal. Her movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned and smiled; "I didn't know what you liked, so I made everything. Whatever you don't eat I can freeze and eat it later myself."  
  
She smiled sweetly at the thought of all this food, "No that's fine, I'm sure I can manage."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked while turning a pancake over.  
  
"I' fine, a little sore, but I can handle it."  
  
Yeah I bet, "So? What happened to your odangos?" He said when he noticed that her hair was down.  
  
A look of confusion spread over her face, "My what?"  
  
He gave a small laugh, "Your hair. Sorry they reminded my of odangos."  
  
"Oh. Well I do take my hair down when I sleep. You try sleeping with hair like that, it's not an easy task." She said sitting down at the table. He walked over and started to put the food on the table, "Do you need help?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. I've got it. You just sit. So," He began going back to the subject of her hair, "How do you not trip over your hair?"  
  
"I do. Sometimes. I even manage to sit on it sometimes if I forget to move it out of the way." She said eyeing a sausage that look plump, golden and juicy.  
  
"How do you wash it?" He said as he put a plate in front of her and moved out of the way just in time to dodge her stab at that sausage. He looked at her wide eyed as she piled her plate sky high with food.  
  
"And you're going to eat all of that?"  
  
She looked back down at her plate, "No," She said and grabbed three more pancakes and placed them on her plate, "I'm going to eat all this." She said with a smile.  
  
"Do you eat like this a regular basis?"  
  
"As regularly as I can. Why?"  
  
"Well, It just blows my mind how you can eat so much and stay so slim."  
  
She smiled after she swallowed a mouth full of scrambled eggs; "I have fast. umm.. What's it called?"  
  
"Metabolism." He offered.  
  
"Yeah! That," She looked up across the table, "Can you pass me the syrup please?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head as he gave her what she asked for.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After they had both eaten Usagi pushed her plate aside, placed her elbows o the table and put her chin into her hands. She looked down at the table as if she was looking through it. She was deep in thought.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Without taking her eyes off the table she simply asked, "Why did really kiss me yesterday."  
  
He sighed, oh boy. "I told you why."  
  
"Yeah, but people who are just trying to shut some one up, don't kiss that way."  
  
Mamoru stuck his tongue into his cheek, "Maybe, it wasn't the best idea. I got a little carried away. I apologize."  
  
She looked over to him; "It's okay." But she didn't want him to apologize. She wanted him to take her in his arms again and hold her the way he did the day before. She had felt so safe there, like nothing in the world could hurt her. She wanted him to kiss her again, she wanted ------- him. But she doubted very much that she would ever have him. Or that he felt the same. She sighed inside and looked out the window; "Do you have to work today?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. So I was thinking that maybe we could rent some movies or something."  
  
Her eyes lighted up, "Okay." She said with a smile.  
  
There was that smile he loved. When she smiled like that her whole face smiled. It hurt him whenever he saw her sad or afraid. He wished he took just take her in his arms and hold her. Protect her. But he didn't think that, that was at all possible. And even if it was, he doubted very much that she would let it happen. It's funny, he thought, that you can care so much about some one had just met not even a month ago?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How about this one?" Mamoru held up a movie and turned toward Usagi, but she wasn't there. His heart leapt up into his throat, as he looked frantically for her, never leaving the spot he was in. Finally he caught sight of her in the fantasy section and breathed a sight of relief. But not for long.  
  
  
  
Usagi was looking at the movies trying to find her absolute favourite that, for some strange reason, she didn't own. A movement caught the corner of her eye and she looked up. Oh god. She locked eyes with Kunzite's. She swallowed hard. Her eyes darted around while she tried to think of something to say. She hated it when he looked at her like that. It made her feel small and like he could melt her with just a simple glance.  
  
"Hi." She managed to get out. But she felt stupid after saying it. There were a lot of things she could have said, but she said hi?  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kunzite kept his voice low, but she could still hear the anger in it.  
  
"Uh--- I.. Ummm."  
  
"Never mind. We'll take care of this when we get home," He Grabbed her left arm and started to lead her away.  
  
"I don't think so." Kunzite turned around to face the voice behind him. Mamoru stood tall and firm.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kunzite said in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me. I'm not letting you take her. Now let go of her."  
  
"Oh please. What are going to do to me? Now stop being moronic, you're causing a scene."  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "I'm not causing a scene, but I could if you like." He said calmly, "Now let her go."  
  
Kunzite let go off Usagi's arm, but she didn't move. Mamoru held out his hand, which she slowly took. It was as if he was pulling her to safety, she mused.  
  
"Consider yourself officially dumped." Mamoru said never taking his eyes off Kunzite.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. She doesn't have the courage to do it herself. So I'm doing it for her."  
  
Kunzite looked at Usagi, "Is this true?"  
  
She clutched on to Mamoru's arm. She nodded and then buried her face into Mamoru's arm.  
  
Kunzite sighed a sigh of aggravation, "Fine. Whatever." He said and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Kunzite," Mamoru called after him. Kunzite turned back around, "If you come near her, talk to her, or hurt her in anyway again. I'll have you thrown in prison so fast, it'll make your head spin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru placed the bag of movies on his coffee table and dug threw it.  
  
"So? What are we watching first?" Usagi asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Which ever one I bring out first," He said as he gripped a movie and brought it out of the bag. He read it, "Ever after."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi said and threw her arm up in the air. She loved that movie; it wasn't the one she had hoped it would be. But it was a favourite of hers.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "What is it with females and romance?"  
  
"Because it's something that doesn't happen in reality."  
  
"It could." He pointed out.  
  
She scrunched her nose and shook her head, "No. So we revel in the shear fantasy of it, and wish a thousand times that something like that could happen to us."  
  
"Oh I see. I guess I can understand that." He said as he put the movie into the VCR and sat beside her on the couch. As soon as he was seated Usagi let her body lean on him and rested her head on his chest just below his shoulder. She didn't even notice that she had done it. But Mamoru sure did. He smiled to himself as he put his arm around her. Maybe after all she really did feel the same way.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed dreamily as Henry and Danielle kissed for the first time. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"See that could never happen in life." She said quietly.  
  
Mamoru looked down at her again, "Oh no?" He said and titled her chin up with his finger. No was his chance, and he was going to take god damn it. He felt her quiver as his lips touched hers. He turned his body so it was facing hers a little more, and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace. He felt as if just by kissing her, she would forget all her sorrows. Like would fix everything. He didn't know it, but she thought the same very thing. She wrapped her arm around his neck. When he felt her do this he slid his hand up her arm and then back down it and held the side of face bringing the kiss to a more intense sensation. He held her closer to him; he never wanted to let her go. He stood up slightly; never breaking from the kiss and gently laid her down on the couch. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She only held him closer as he gently laid himself down on top of her. When he did this she pulled away. Not because she didn't want to continue, but because he had lain on top of her broken arm and it hurt like a bitch. She yelped out in pain. He quickly sat back on his knees, "Shit. I'm sorry." He said as he gently held her arm and rubbed it lovingly, as she would feel through the cast and her pain would cease.  
  
She shook her head, "No. It's okay." She sighed. They both knew that the moment was ruined.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please review.... 


	6. Disclaimer

This is just a little disclaimer to say that I do not own Sailor moon or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the movies or songs that write about it my stories. ^_^ I hope you like my stories.. Enjoy! 


	7. Part Six

Usagi lay awake in bed. She couldn't sleep; her mind kept drifting off to what happened earlier that day. She looked over to her right. That's where Mamoru would have been sleeping if he hadn't offered for her to take the bed and him sleep on the couch in the living room. She wished that he were there. She could curl up in his arms and full asleep. That's where she felt the safest, in his arms. She wished that he would take her up into that embrace she loved so much, and make everything disappear for her. Plus, she blushed; she loved to feel his masculine chest through his shirt. And she could only image what it felt like with fabric in the way, what it would look like.  
  
She moved the covers off of her and walked to the living room. She found him watching TV. She walked over and sat beside him. He looked over to her, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said, digging into the bowl of popcorn he had on his lap, "You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Don't you have to work in the morning?"  
  
He shook his head; "I'm on afternoons. I start at three."  
  
"What time do you get off?" She said after finishing the rest of her handful of popcorn.  
  
"Eleven. It's a short shift, for once."  
  
Usagi brought her bows together, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Most of the time my shifts are 12 hours long. Sometimes longer."  
  
"That must get tiring."  
  
"Mmmm." He chortled and went back to watching TV. She looked at him, watching his features as the light from TV danced on his face. She wished that the moment hadn't been ruined that day. That he would take her up in his arms again and never let her go. Make everything go away, she thought. It wasn't until he spoke that she realized she had said it aloud.  
  
"Pardon?" He said.  
  
"Oh, umm, nothing. Just thinking aloud." She locked eyes with him. Kiss me, she thought. But then decided to take matters into her own hands. She leaned forward and her lips made contact with his. He was taken by surprise. He had dating a lot of girls before, and not one of kissed him. He was always the one to make the first move and they would always wait patiently for it. But he liked the fact that Usagi kissed. A girl who knows what she wants, he thought himself.  
  
Her lips were soft, like rose petals, he mused. He gently parted her lips with his tongue. She gladly accepted it and played with it with her own. He never knew that she could taste so good. He parted only long enough to put the popcorn on the table and then went back to the heated kiss. He slowly lowered her on the couch and lay on top of her. He careful not to lie on her arm this time. He didn't want anything to break this moment. He placed a hand on her right shoulder and smiled inwardly at the feel of her bare skin, covered only by the spaghetti strap of her tank top that he had bought for her earlier that day. He ran his hand down her torso and put his arm underneath the small of her back. At last, the embrace that she so desperately wanted to feel again. His other hand was toying with her hair. He parted from their kiss and gazed down at her. She looked just like an angel surrounded by endless golden locks. He smiled, "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his voice was so soothing to her.  
  
Her eyes glazed over with tears; "You really think so?" Usagi whispered back.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Mamoru traced a finger down the side of her face. He watched as her tears spilt over. He knew that these weren't tears of sorrow. He made her feel so special, like she was the only one in the world that mattered. The way he looked at her, the way he protected her, the way he held her. Everything he did. He leaned forward and began to kiss her again. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and fingered the locks of midnight that rested there. Don't ever leave me, was all she could think.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'll be home around 11:30," Mamoru said as he put on his jacket and reached for his keys, "stay here, don't go anywhere. And don't answer the phone, my voice mail will pick up. Okay?" He turned to Usagi.  
  
She nodded, "Don't worry I'll be fine." She looked up at him as he opened the door.  
  
He turned back to her, "Okay. I know you will be," He placed his hands on her shoulders and leant down for a quick kiss. He parted and looked at her and sighed, "Okay. Call me at work if you need anything. The number and extension are on the fridge. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." She waved as he shut the door behind him. She looked around. What exactly was she supposed to do to keep her entertained for eight hours?  
  
  
  
"I'm a punk rock prom queen!!! Brown Paper magazine!!!" Usagi sang and danced as she looked through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat. She had found his CD's and strangely enough he had Josie and the pussycats. She had been alone for about half an hour. It took her twenty minutes to search through his CD collection he had so many. Now she was searching for food, "It took 6 whole hours and five long days! For all your lies to come undone! Ooooo!" She said as she opened a cubort and found lots of chocolate. Just then the phone rang. She ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I thought I told you not to answer the phone." Mamoru's voice came from the other end.  
  
"You have call display genius," She said as she dug her hand into a box of cocoa puffs, "Besides why'd you call if I wasn't supposed to answer?"  
  
"I was making sure you'd do as you were told, but I half to get back to work. I'll see when I get home."  
  
"Kay." She said as she hung up. She ran to the bedroom and started to jump on the bed. God! How chocolate made her hyper, plus the song playing the background added to the atmosphere. The song ended and 'Pretend to be nice' came on, "Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes, he says." She trailed off as she noticed a pile of magazines in the corner. She stopped jumping and walked over to them. She took the top off the pile and opened it randomly, "Oooo." She said when she saw a picture of Mamoru modeling a casual suit. The last few buttons of the button up shirt were undone, revealing a little bit of that chest she so wanted to see and touch. She blushed a little bit, she didn't know he modeled. And she took a mental note to ask him about it when he got home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry that the chapter's so short, I couldn't think of anything else to write  
  
Please review.. 


	8. Part Seven

Mamoru moved Usagi's face from side to side as he examined it. He smoothed his hand over her cheek where a bruise used to be, "Tell me if this hurts," He said as he put gentle pressure on the sides of her nose.  
  
She gasped and pulled back, "Yes!" She said as she brought her hand up to cover her nose. She slapped him across the arm; "It's broken genius!"  
  
"No kidding. Now hold still so I can feel it." She moved back, still covering her nose, "I need to see how it's doing. Now sit still," Mamoru said as he moved her hand and started examine her nose.  
  
"So," Usagi began, "I didn't know you were a model." She finally asked after three of finding the pictures.  
  
"How did you know that?" He asked, more interested in her nose than the conversation.  
  
"I found the magazines in your room. It's like they were hiding very well."  
  
"Oh," He said and began to removed the bandages on her hand, "Yeah, I did a little to pay for college my first few years," He sighed, "You're nose looks okay. Feels okay too, It's healing just fine." He discarded the bandages into the garbage.  
  
"Then why does it still hurt?"  
  
"Because it's still broken. Hold still," He said as she flinched away as he tried to put medication on her burn, "I just don't understand why this is taking so long to heal. You keep the bandages on it all today and keep it clean? Hmmm?" He said when she nodded her head, "Oh well. It's healing all the same, just very slowly. And you can take your arm out of the sling. You were able to do that two weeks ago."  
  
She blushed, "I know. It's just comfortable." He smiled and shook his head, "When does the cast come off?" Usagi asked.  
  
"In four months or so." With his index finger he moved a piece of hair that had strayed into her eye.  
  
She frowned, "I'm getting sick of taking baths with a garbage bag wrapped around my arm."  
  
"Well, do you know how hard in is to wash all that hair in the sink?" He asked referring to the fact that he has to wash her hair for her.  
  
"No," She said sarcastically, "How hard is it? Because, you know, I've never had to do it."  
  
He laughed, "So? What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Don't you have to work?" Usagi asked whiled munching on some skittles.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "I asked for weekends off. Now that you're school for the year, the weekend are the only days when I'll get to see you all day."  
  
She smiled. He was going out of way for her. No one ever did that, "well, this might not be the funest thing to do, but I need help on my math home work."  
  
Mamoru smiled lovingly, "Sure. But I'm only going to help you; I'm not going to do it for you. What do you need help on?"  
  
Usagi scoffed, "Everything! I told you I get math at all."  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes light up after he finished explaining something, "Oh! I get it now! It makes sense." She was so amazed. She was actually getting math. The way he explained things made so much and she wondered why she didn't get it before. It was so simple. Why couldn't any of her teachers explain things like he did? She closed her textbook, content with herself that she actually finished her homework on time.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Science." She beamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up from her desk to her teacher, "Yes?"  
  
"Will you come here for a moment, please?"  
  
Usagi got up nervously and made her way to the teacher's desk. Usually when the teacher called her up, it was about how terrible and late her homework was, "Yes?" She squeaked when she reached her destination.  
  
"How did your homework?"  
  
Puzzled by the question she answered, "No--- no one did. I had some help me, but I did all of it. He just explained stuff to me."  
  
"Well, whoever it was. Is to be congratulated."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
The teacher held up Usagi's paper, "You got all the questions right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi practically skipped to her art class. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Mamoru her big news. What's more, she couldn't wait till she got to science and handed in her homework. Everything he explained about the topic made sense to her too. It's like he opened this window for her. Not just with school but with everything. He made her feel like she had never felt before. Made her feel loved and worth while.  
  
She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked up expecting to Mamoru, but instead she came face to face with a blue haired girl.  
  
"Oh geez! I'm sorry," the girl apologized.  
  
"It's okay. It was my fault anyway." Usagi replied.  
  
The girl's eyes focused on Usagi's broken arm, "How'd you break your arm?"  
  
"With my own stupidity, "She stuck her tongue out. Well, it was true. Her stupidity was what made her stay with the asshole and by doing that it got her into those kind of situations, "I fell down the stairs. Missed step. I'm Usagi."  
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Ami. Are you in this class?" She pointed to the door.  
  
"Yeah. I love art." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Oh good, then I have someone to talk to. I'm new at this school, first day. Fun wow."  
  
"Cool. What else do you have? Besides art." Usagi smiled as she opened the door and let Ami inside. She followed her inside. The teacher wasn't there, so of course, the idiots they call boys decided to throw stuff around the room. Usagi and Ami were making their way to their seats when backpack came flying at Usagi's face and hit her head on. She fell back wards and clutched her nose. She tried to fit back the tears, but she wasn't successful, "Ow!!!" She cried and began to bawl.  
  
"Oh shit." One of the guys said and ran to her side, "Some one get some tissue or a towel." He ordered when he saw the massive amounts of blood coming from Usagi's face, "Are you okay? Here keep your head down. Lean forward." He said as he grabbed a towel from one of the other guys who brought it to him. He gently placed it on Usagi's nose.  
  
"Ow!" The pressure only made her cry harder.  
  
"Keep it there. Your nose may be broken."  
  
"It was broken in the first place!" She cried out, "Ow!" She sobbed, "I want Mamoru." She felt like a four-year old calling for her mother. But it hurt really bad and she just wanted him to hold her and tell her that it would be okay. Besides, he was a lot gentler than this guy was. She knew his intentions were good, but god, would it hurt him to loosen up on the pressure a little. She just Mamoru to melt the pain away, the way he had so many times before.  
  
"Usagi," Ami asked concerned, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No. It hurts. Mamoru." She said between sobs.  
  
"Who's Mamoru?" The boy holding her nose asked.  
  
"My boyfriend." She sniffed and then went right back to sobbing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, we'll do the best we can, Mister Chiba." The principal said, "After all, we do want to ensure the saftey of all our students. Ah! Here we are." He said as they approached Usagi class room. Mamoru looked in and saw everyone gathered around. He stained to see what they were all looking at. When the object came into focus, his eyes widened and he ran inside.  
  
"Usagi," He said as he pushed through the students. All he could see was Usagi hunched over, with a someone holding a towel to he face. Her uniform was covered in blood. All he could hear was her sobbing and calling his name, "It's okay," he knelt down and took the towel into his own hand and push the other guy away. After all she was calling for him, "I'm here. What happened?" Usagi tried to speak, but her tears got in the way. Maoru looked up at Ami.  
  
"She got hit with a backpack."  
  
Mamoru sighed and took the towel away from her face, "Hey. Look at me."  
  
Usagi looked up and Mamoru analyzed her nose. It didn't look any worse, a part from all the blood. But he could tell it was even more broken, "Okay. Let's get you home and cleaned up." He said and picked her up.  
  
"Shouldn't you take her to doctor?" The principal asked.  
  
"I am a doctor." He said as he past him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru wiped the rest the blood of Usagi's face with a warm wet cloth, "There's the beautiful face I know." He said with a smile. He had finally got her to calm down and stop crying.  
  
She chuckled, "How bad does it look?" She swallowed.  
  
"It looks the same. It's just a little bit swollen, but that'll go down by tomorrow."  
  
"Ugh! I hate Mondays."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "I don't mind them. In fact in don't mind any day that I get to wake up to this beautiful face."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Just to clear something up, no they did sleep together. Well, not yet. ^_^ You guys have to wait for that scene. Anyway, hope you liked this part and don't for get to review! 


	9. Part Eight

Usagi turned the corner to go brush her teeth and bumped into Mamoru. He smiled and wrapped her into an embrace, "See? There you go again. Bumping into me."  
  
"It's not like I do it on purpose," She said pulling back and place her hand on his chest. But instead on feeling his shirt under her hand like she expected, she felt warm skin. She immediately removed her hand. Her eyes went wide when she looked down and her knees gave out from under her. Mamoru quickly caught her, "Are you okay?" He asked with a laugh.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Yeah. Fine. I'm good. It's all good."  
  
He gave a small laugh, "Okay." He slipped past her and head for the bedroom. A week ago they had agreed to sleep in the same room, same bed. After Usagi had brought it up.  
  
After Usagi brushed her teeth she stared in the mirror as she took her down and brushed it. But her thoughts weren't on her hair. They had drifted over to Mamoru. He had been the subject of her thoughts for three weeks now, and she couldn't get him. And he always can into her mind in the strangest times. She could be thinking about how the sky was blue and somehow relate it to him. This time her mind was on his chest, once again. But she had actually seen it, touched it. Well, she didn't for very long, but she wanted to again. Touch it longer, look at it longer. Her mind started to wonder down south on that perfect body. She blushed, would she ever see that? Then she realized how much she wanted him. Wanted to be with him.  
  
She sighed and walked into their bedroom. Damn him for making her fall in love with him. Damn him for being so gorgeous and so caring. Why was she damning him to death? Maybe it was because he didn't love her back. The only time he showed any ounce of feeling toward her was when he kissed her. Sure he acted like he cared about her when she came into the hospital three and a half weeks ago, when she was hit with the backpack. But he was doctor that was his job. And he was only doing his job, right? Why was beginning to doubt everything? She thought as she climbed into bed. She sighed.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Mamoru asked after hearing her sigh.  
  
"Nothing, It's just.. Nevermind." She said and closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
She sighed heavily, "Am I ever going to get better?"  
  
"Of course you will. It just takes sometime to heal broken bone."  
  
She rolled over onto her back and looked at him, "I just want to stop hurting." She meant it in more ways than one.  
  
"oh, baby," He leaned in and kissed her gently, "I know. And it will, you'll see. I promise."  
  
"Then do something about it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She reached up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He surprised, yet again, but fell deep into the kiss she was offering. He roll her over so his top half was on top of her. He ended the kiss and looked at her. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. He lay there studying her face, never wanting to look away. He kissed her again. He moved his hand down to her thigh as he did once before, he let it rest there for moment before moving his hand up to her side and letting it slide under her shirt. He let his right arm slide under her back as he held her in a close embrace. He never wanted to let her go. He moved his kiss to where her jaw line met her neck. And placed little kisses from there and moved down to her collarbone and upper chest.  
  
She smoothed his back with her hands, enjoying every little kiss. He ran her hands from his shoulders down his arms. And smiled when she noticed how musclely his arms were.  
  
Mamoru took a hold of Usagi's shirt and lifted it off of her. He then reached behind her. He ran his hand from her neck to her stomach. Running his hand and fingers across her nipple. She drew in a breath of pleasure when he did this. Liking her reaction he brought his hand back up and started to caress her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple as he did so. He leaned down for another fierce kiss and he played with her driving her excitement level up. He gently moved his hands down to her pants and undid the button and zipper. He slid her pants and underwear off, adding them to the pile of clothes beside the bed.  
  
Mamoru rubbed his hand on Usagi's inner thigh, running his fingers down and up. Making sure not too go to high. Not just yet, anyway. She let a moan of pleasure escape her lips. He smirked. He moved his hand up and let his fingers slip into her. She gasped. He brought one of her breasts into his mouth, letting his tongue brush lightly against her nipple as he fingered her deeply and rubbing his thumb against her clit. Her breathing became more rapid and more vocal as she was nearing climax. Finally she couldn't hold on any longer and she reached climax, breathing heavily as she came back down. She opened her eyes to see Mamoru looking at her with soft eyes, smiling down. He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss grew more passionate again. Usagi reached down to take off Mamoru's pants but he stopped her and pulled away from the kiss, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I want you to think hard about this. Never mind me and my needs or wants. Is this what you want to do to?" His eyes pierced into hers, she knew that he meant what he just said.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"You sure?" He double-checked.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Okay." He said before closing in for another kiss.  
  
She reached down again and undid his pants. He slipped them off effortlessly and dropped them behind him into the pile. She pushed him over onto his back and started to kiss her way from his shoulder to his stomach. Once at his stomach she stopped and ran her fingers down to his crotch and touched it. She had never seen a penis before. Let alone touch one. The whole concept was rather exciting to her. It was Mamoru's turn to draw in a breath of pleasure as soon as she had touched him. She ran her fingers up and down it. She suddenly felt his hands enclose around her arm as he pulled her up and laid her on her back. He gently rolled on top of her and stared down into her eyes.  
  
"If it hurts at all. I want you to tell me, and I'll stop."  
  
She nodded, before she felt him slowly start to enter her. She gasped, not because it hurt, but because it felt so good. She let a small groan escape her throat as he pushed himself in the rest of the way. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then her, before he started moving within her. She parted from the kiss and gasped at the sensation. He started to kiss her neck, as his movements became rapid and rigorous. He was driving her up again. Her breathing once again became more heavy and vocal. She dug her fingernails into his back piercing his flesh. Finally Mamoru released as Usagi climaxed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's it. I mean for the part, not the story. =p Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Please Review. 


	10. Part Nine

Mamoru awoke and looked over to Usagi sleeping form. He smiled; she looked like an angel. So peaceful, so serene. He reached over and put a lock of hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled sweetly in her sleep. He got up and put his pajama pants on and went into his desk to get something. He brought out a black marker and walked back quietly to Usagi. Where he gently lifted her arm and wrote something on her cast, before he got ready and left for work.  
  
Usagi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had hoped that she would wake up to Mamoru. But he was no where in sight. Probably watching TV or something, she thought. She got up, put on his housecoat and made her way to the living room. She frowned he wasn't there either. She noticed a piece of paper on the table she walked over and read it.  
  
At work. I'll be home around 3. I didn't want to wake you. You looked happy the way you were. I called the school to let them know that you won't be there today. I'll see you when I get home, stay out of trouble, and stop eating my stash!  
  
Usagi blushed at the last sentence. So I guess he noticed the missing chocolate, she thought. She bent down to pick up the note and throw it away. When black markings on her cast caught her eye. She brought her brows together as she looked at them and read them.  
  
~ I love you, my Usako.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she read it. She tried to fight them back but it didn't work, "Oh, Mamo-chan. I love you too." She said to the empty apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi was sitting down watching TV when the phone rang. She got up and picked it up, "Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to answer the phone?" Mamoru's voice came from the other line.  
  
"I knew it was you." She would have stuck her tongue out at him if he were there.  
  
He sighed, "You're too cocky for your own good."  
  
"I try." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, well. I'm going to have to stay a couple hours longer. They need me. Are you going to okay?"  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I'm just checking. Stay out of trouble."  
  
She heaved a sigh, "Ugh! Of course I will." And with that she hung up the phone. Why did he always think that she would get into trouble? She shrugged; it beat the hell out of her. She looked outside. The sun was shinning brightly and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was so inviting; she so desperately wanted to go outside. But should she venture out? Should she go against Mamoru's wishes? She concluded that he couldn't expect her to stay inside 24/7, when she wasn't in school of course. She finally made up her mind to go. What could happen? She went and got dressed, put her shoes on and left, remembering to bring the key.  
  
Usagi strolled along the path of the park admiring the calmness of the day, the sweet smell of the flowers and the warm feeling over the sun on her face. There was a cool breeze, cooling the hot air. It played in her hair as she walked. She liked the feel of it as it washed over her face. The day was perfect. She took a deep breath of the sweet air and her attention immediately focused on a small pond in the center of the park. She walked over to it and gazed at the ducks and swans swimming gracefully, she wished she had something to feed them. She strolled over and took a seat at the edge of the pond, smiling as she watched the birds dance on the water.  
  
"Hello." A voice came from behind her. Her eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and spun around.  
  
"Kunzite," She said barely above a whisper, "What--- What are you doing here?"  
  
"A better question would be for me to ask you what you're doing here by yourself instead of hiding behind him." His eyes flickered down to her arm, "What's this?" he said holding her broken arm up so he could see. She yanked her arm away and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through it, but she didn't let him see this.  
  
"That's none of your business," She shot back with a glare. Why was she being so bold? She knew it would only get her in trouble.  
  
He held his hand up to ready to hit her; "Didn't your mother ever tell you never to hit a woman?" A voice came from behind them. Usagi peeked around Kunzite as he turned to see where the voice was coming from. He turned to see a ponytailed, green-eyed brunette. She was standing strong and firm, her arms crossed across her chest and she had a piece of straw hanging out of her month, which she was chewing contently on.  
  
"And who are you?" Kunzite said aggravated.  
  
The brunette shook her head; "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you have no purpose being here. Now get lost."  
  
Kunzite turned completely around to face her and started to walk slowly toward her, "And what are going to do if I don't?"  
  
"Don't tempt me." She said not phased in the least by him trying to intimidate.  
  
Kunzite swung his fist at her. She easily dodged it, kneeing him fast and hard in the groin and punched him in the face. Kunzite fell to the ground with thud. After recovering from his blow he got up and swung at her again. She just stepped aside and watched him stumble when he missed. Kunzite recovered, turned around and swung at her again. She dodged and moved behind grabbed his fist and twisting his arm behind as she did so. She leaned over to his ear and said, "Get out of here, before I'm forced to hurt you." She pushed away and kicked him in the ass for effect.  
  
After watching Kunzite leave, Usagi turned to the girl and asked, "Why did you do that?" Her voice was grateful.  
  
"You just looked like you could use some help. I'm Makoto," She head a hand, "But you can call me Mako-chan, all my friends do." She said with a smile.  
  
"Usagi," Usagi said shaking Makoto's hand.  
  
Makoto looked down at Usagi's broken arm. She nodded to it in acknowledgement, "Did he do that?" She asked.  
  
Usagi put her arm behind her back in embarassment, "Yeah." She said quietly.  
  
"Who is he anyway?"  
  
"An ex boyfriend. Ummm." Usagi said looking around her, "I should be getting back home."  
  
"You don't live with him, do you?" Makoto asked concerned.  
  
"No! Oh god, no. No, I'm staying with a friend."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
Usagi scoffed, "They don't want to have anything to do with me. And I'd rather not get into it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Okay. Come on. I'll walk you home." Makoto said as she led the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * So? What you guys think? Please review.. ^_^ 


	11. Part Ten

AN: Sorry, this has taken so long! My computer was down, (well it still is. I'm at a friends house right now) so obviously I haven't been able to post anything. :P Finally I just got tried of waiting for ppl to fix my puter and came over here to post this next part for you guys. Plus, it'll shut one person up in particular that has really started to piss me off. I really don't appreciate ppl jumping to conclusion without analyzing the facts first. Don't worry all you ppl who posted reviews like please update soon and such. I'm not mad at you. But the TRUTH (hint hint) is I'm really sorry for the wait. And you can probably expect another one *pouts* sorry, for the next part. But I really am trying hard to either get my puter fixed or get a new one. Anyway, here's the long expected Chapter Ten. Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
******************  
  
"You what?" Mamoru asked wide-eyed.  
  
"I went to the park," Usagi replied timidly.  
  
"Why did you do that? Usagi, something could have happened."  
  
"But nothing did."  
  
"Well, it could have."  
  
"Mamoru, you can't expect me not to go anywhere."  
  
"Yes. I can." As soon as he said it, he immediately regretted it. Usagi looked up at him as her eye glazed over with tears. She shot a breath out of both her nostrils, turned and stomped to the bedroom, "It doesn't matter where I am, I have no freedom." She said under her breath as she walked away, "I thought you were different!" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Ugh, Usako!" He said aggravated, more with himself than with her. He followed her into the bedroom. Mamoru found Usagi sitting on the bed, hugging her knees against her chest and her face buried into her knees. He slowly went to her and sat beside her on the edge of the bed, "Usagi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she wretched away.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I am. I have no freedom. I had no freedom with my parents, I had none with Kunzite, and now you're trying to cage me up."  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt again." He said lying down on his side and propping himself up a bit with his arms.  
  
"I won't. I can take care of myself. Shut up," Usagi said softly when Mamoru opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Mamoru patted her shoulder, "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream." He said and headed for the door.  
  
Usagi looked over her shoulder; "Do you think that getting me ice cream will get me to forgive you?"  
  
He turned back and smiled, "Is it working?"  
  
Usagi glared at him for awhile before she stuck her tongue out at him. Then she grinned impishly and said, "Yes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ewww!" Usagi said as she poked her arm, "It's all squishy!"  
  
Mamoru laughed gently, "That's because you haven't been using the muscles you usually do for four months." He said as he discarded the cast into the trash.  
  
Usagi, still poking her arm, her tongue peeking through her teeth, looked up, "Wait! There's a piece I wanna keep from that!"  
  
Mamoru looked at her puzzled, but smiled when he realized what she was talking about. He retrieved the cast from the trash, cut out the part she wanted to keep and handed it to her. She put it aside and went back to poking her arm, "It's all squishy!" She repeated.  
  
Mamoru smiled, "You'll have to build the muscles again. Now, go on home. I'm still here for another hour or so."  
  
"When's your next day off?" Usagi asked as she jumped down from the hospital bed and pocketed her treasure.  
  
"You know I have the weekends off." He smiled.  
  
"I know, but I can't wait three more days." She pouted.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to. Now go on home, I have to get back to work."  
  
  
  
Usagi walked out into the parking lot and pressed a button on her key chain. A blue VW beetle flashed its lights and beeped. Mamoru had bought it for her a couple of months ago, after he had discovered that she had her license. Plus, he added, it would get her out of the apartment and gave at least some security when she was in it; "I'm Afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera! The Backstreet Boys and Nsync! I don't know what to think!" Usagi sang loudly as she drove home.  
  
Usagi stepped out of the elevator and walked to the apartment. She dug around in her purse for the keys, still quietly singing to herself. She pulled out the keys and was about to put them in the lock when she discovered that the door was already open. She slowly put the keys back in her purse and cautiously stepped in side. Once inside she found the apartment had been trashed. She heaved a sigh. She was more annoyed than afraid, but when she turned to go speak to the landlord. She became afraid, she came face-to-stomach with Kunzite. She slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Now there's no one around to save you." He mocked as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door. Little did he know that Usagi still had her hand in her purse. She had found her cell phone and felt around for the one. When she found it she held it down. It auto-dialed Mamoru's cell. After doing this she slowly took her hand out of her purse, not hanging up the phone. She hoped Mamoru would answer and hear their conversation. Even if he did, she thought. How would Mamoru know where I am? Hints, right! Give hints.  
  
"How did you get in here, Kunzite?" But she already knew the answer; "Right, picked the lock didn't you? You know you really got to find a better hobby. What makes you think that you can just waltz into my apartment and," And do what? "And. and do. this!?" She said flinging a hand at the apartment.  
  
"I've come back to get what's rightfully mine." Kunzite answered smugly.  
  
"Rightfully yours? I was never yours. Now I'm only going to ask you once. Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
Kunzite whirled around smacked her hard across the face. So hard it didn't even hurt. He then grabbed her wrist and headed for the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru was in his driving to get something to eat for his break when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the display, "Ugh, Usako." He pressed the button and answered, "Usagi. I told you a couple of ---" He interrupted himself when he heard her voice: "How did you get in here, Kunzite?"  
  
"Ah, shit." He grumbled to himself. In where Usagi? Give me a clue.  
  
"What makes you think that you can just waltz into my apartment," She continued. Ah! She's home! "And. and. and do. this!?" Do what? Mamoru's mind went crazy in thought. What was happening?  
  
"I've come back to get what's rightfully mine." Mamoru heard Kunzite answer.  
  
"Rightfully yours? I was never yours," Oh God! Usagi don't do or say anything you'll regret. "Now I'm only going to ask you once. Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!" Dumb move Usagi. Mamoru hard what he thought was Kunzite's hand making contact with her flesh. Asshole! His mind screamed.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" He heard Usagi asked worried, "Kunzite, no! Let me go! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh no you don't." Mamoru mumbled as he hung up. He flung his phone into seat beside him and speed down the street. He turned sharply into the parking lot. Mamoru stopped his car in front of the doors and jumped out, just in time too. Kunzite was just walking out of the doors dragging Usagi behind him.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Mamoru asked Kunzite sternly.  
  
Usagi looked from Kunzite to Mamoru and back to Kunzite again. 


	12. Part Eleven

Kunzite rolled his eyes, "Ugh! Why is it that you show up at the most inopportune times?"  
  
"Inopportune? I don't think so," Mamoru said unusually calm, "It seems as though I came just in time."  
  
"Ugh! Go away. No one wants you here." Kunzite tried to walk by, but Mamoru stopped him.  
  
"No. I think you're the one who's not wanted." Mamoru glanced over Usagi. A bruise had already begun to show where she had received a blow earlier. He turned his attention back to Kunzite, "You know just once I'd like to see her beautiful face, but for some reason it's always covered in bruises."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be if she did what she was told."  
  
Mamoru tried very hard to keep his temper down, "Look. You're not in the picture anymore. Just leave her alone."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll have to get the police involved."  
  
"Not if you're dead."  
  
Mamoru dodged a wild punch from Kunzite. He immediately stood back up and threw a punch himself. Mamoru hit Kunzite right in his face, breaking his nose. Just then a thought occurred to Mamoru. He swung again and hit Kunzite's cheek. Kunzite swung again but Mamoru caught his arm and swung him in the side of the building, the back Kunzite's head cracked against the wall. Quickly, Mamoru sent Kunzite to the ground, stepping on his arm and pulling it back, causing it to break. Kunzite let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Yeah, It hurts doesn't it? How do you think she felt went you did the same to her?" Mamoru said fiercely looking down at Kunzite, his eyes burning into Kunzite's, "Now Get out of here." Mamoru watched as Kunzite ran to his car and squealed out of the parking lot.  
  
Mamoru turned to a wide-eyed Usagi. "Are okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"You." Usagi fought to find the words and get them out, "You. you just beat the crap out of him."  
  
"Oh yeah, that. You saw that eh?"  
  
"Well, duh!" She thought a moment, "Why would you? I mean, it's just me. I'm nothing special. I'm sure you can find another girl."  
  
The words cut his heart like a thousand daggers, "Oh, Usako. I don't want anyone else." He said taking her into an embrace. The embrace that she loved so much. He pulled away suddenly and looked down at her, "We have to get you out of here. Come on, get in." He said as he opened the door to his car.  
  
"What? Where are we going?" Usagi said confused as she got in.  
  
"Some place safe." Mamoru got in and drove off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rei!" Mamoru called out as he approached a raven-haired girl.  
  
She turned and smiled, "Mamoru-kun. How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile. Why don't you come in?"  
  
He smiled, "I wish I could, but I'm here on business."  
  
Rei's brows furrowed, "Business?"  
  
"I need a favour."  
  
"Of course anything."  
  
"I have a. friend. She's in danger. Could she stay here for awhile just until everything clears up?"  
  
"Danger?" Rei's eyes shifted to Usagi who was coming up the steps. "Oh my goodness." Rei said when she saw Usagi's bruise, which had gotten much worse since they left, "Of course she can stay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what did you say your name was?" Rei asked after Usagi was settled.  
  
"Ummm. Usagi."  
  
"Oh right. Well, you can go anywhere you'd like. If you need anything just tell me. Okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded. After watching Rei leave the room she sat on the bed and looked around the room. It had a high ceiling she noticed. Why that fact seemed so important she didn't know. She started to think about earlier. Mamoru had protected her. Well, he always managed to do that, but he. what did he do again? Beat the crap out of Kunzite. She remembered not knowing whether to feel safe, grateful or scared. Now she really didn't know what to do. Everything happened so fast; one minute she was watching the fight and the next she was here. Wherever here was. And once again she didn't have any clothes or any of her belongings. She half wondered if Rei would take her shopping like Mamoru did. Mamoru, he was the only person that could send butterflies through her stomach when she thought about him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru looked around his empty apartment. Satisfied with his cleaning job. He never realized how lonely it was until her. He sat down on his couch wondering what he should do. He looked around his apartment and sighed. His attention focused on Usagi's purse. Hmmm, he thought, maybe I should take some of her clothes to her. He got up and headed for the bedroom, stopping at the hall closet to get a suitcase. He laid it on his bed and filled it with her clothes. He turned back to her purse, opened it and brought out her souvenir from the hospital. And laid it on top and closed the case.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After putting away the things Mamoru brought over for her, Usagi met Rei outside on the patio.  
  
"Rei? Can I ask you a question?" Usagi said timidly.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind?" Rei's tone was friendly and inviting.  
  
"How do you know Mamoru?"  
  
Rei chuckled, "Well, we used to date for a while. But it was more as if we were only friends then a couple. So we broke up and remained friends."  
  
"Oh." Usagi's heart sank. She examined Rei. She was far more beautiful than she was. Rei wasn't a mess. She obviously had her shit together. Mamoru could easily go back to her. I mean why wouldn't he? Look at her compared to Rei. Maybe he was just settling for second best. She heaved a sigh.  
  
Rei looked up at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
Rei paused a moment, "So? Are you Mamoru seeing each other?"  
  
Usagi blushed, "I guess you can say that."  
  
Rei smiled sweetly, "Don't worry. Him and I are just friends, nothing more."  
  
"I never said you weren't."  
  
"I can tell you're worried. It's a female thing. I would be too if the roles were switched."  
  
"I doubt that." Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Why's that?" Rei asked curious.  
  
"Well, cause you're so much prettier than me. And obviously talented and you know what you want to do in the future. You've got it all together, and I'm just a big mess. I think he's just settling."  
  
"No. See Mamoru never settles. He's with you for a reason. Do you honestly think that he would go to this length to protect you like this, if he was just settling?"  
  
"Maybe he just brought me here to get me out of his hair." Usagi said as she looked down at her shuffling feet.  
  
Rei stopped sweeping and looked at her new friend in the eyes, "No. Don't ever think that. He brought you here because you'll be safe. He loves you. I can sense it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru was flipping through the TV channels when there was a knock at the door. He brought his brows together in thought, now who could that be? He opened the door to find two police men standing in front of him  
  
"Chiba Mamoru?" One asked in a firm tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're under arrest for the physical assault of Tsukino Usagi and Higo Kunzite."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Gasp! Oh no! Yeah well anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if you don't like the last name I picked for Kunzite, but I didn't know what his was if he even had one. And I just randomly choose it in the matter of two seconds, well maybe 5. But you get the picture. 


	13. Part Twelve

AN: Sorry, about this chapter taking so long. =p I'm having mass problems with my computer, so times it likes to work, sometimes it doesn't. Plus, I'm juggling like fifty ideas for story in my head right now. And it's not fun. After this one I'm finishing two story stories that I've already started. =p Good-bye to You (my Elios and Chibi fic) and one that has absolutely nothing to do with SM, but I've been writing it for a year and a half. I'm trying to develop more of a plot in that one. But anyhoo. that has nothing to do with this current story, so on with the show.  
"Hello?" Rei answered the phone as nicely as she could. Damn phone wouldn't stop ringing, so she finally lunged for it.  
  
"Rei?" The voice on the line rang through. She couldn't figure out whether it sounded worried or just needed reassurance as to who they were talking to.  
  
"Mamoru?" She replied. Usagi looked up from her math book, question in her eyes.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Mamoru asked desperately. Rei confirmed that it was worry she had heard when she answered the phone.  
  
Looking back at Usagi she answered, "She right here. Did you want to talk to her?"  
  
Usagi put her pencil down and was about to get up when Rei motioned for her to sit back down.  
  
"No. I don't think that. Well, I'd appreciate it if you told her."  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
Usagi bit on her bottom lip as she looked at Rei, longing to know what was being said.  
  
"I was arrested." He said flatly.  
  
"You were what?!" Rei shouted wide-eyed.  
  
Usagi's heart stopped. Oh god, what happened? What was going on? Why couldn't she talk to him? Damnit she wanted to talk to him, she had a right to. She reasoned with herself. She wanted to scream, cry, whatever. She felt like a child waiting on her parents' decision on a punishment.  
  
"You heard me." Mamoru sighed. Rei could just picture his reaction. Rubbing the back of his neck and tilting his head back as he sighed in frustration. She admired him though; he was able to keep his cool in any kind of situation, such as the present one at hand.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That's the unbelievable part. For the physical assault of Kunzite and Usagi."  
  
"What? I don't believe this."  
  
What happened? Usagi mouthed, but Rei only turned back to the wall.  
  
"And I'll give you one guess who's behind it all." Mamoru's tone was dark.  
  
"That Kunzite guy," Usagi heart leaped into her throat. Okay, what the hell is going on?  
  
"Are still being held?" Rei continued. Being held? Usagi's brows met.  
  
Mamoru heaved a sigh, "Yeah. This is my one phone call. Look, I need you to watch Usagi like a Hawk. Drive her to school and wherever else she needs to go. Walk her to the front doors even, just don't let her out of you sight. And please, whatever you, don't let her come see me. I couldn't bare for her to see me in here."  
  
"Okay, I will and I won't. I promise." And with that Rei hung up the phone. She sighed and slowly turned back to Usagi.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi asked calmly, afraid to hear the answer, "What happened?" She swallowed.  
  
Rei looked up at Usagi and sat down beside her, "Mamoru was arrested."  
  
Usagi just stared at the raven-haired beauty blankly. She didn't know who to react with what she was just told. Arrested? But why?  
  
"Mamo-chan," Was all she could bring herself to say. For some reason she felt as if she had just lost everything she ever had in the world. Rei smiled a bit at the nickname, cute, she thought to herself.  
  
She took a deep breath, "It seem as though Kunzite told the police that he was the one who hurt you."  
  
"What why? He would never." Or at least that's what she was telling herself. She shook her head to get rid of that last thought, of course he wouldn't.  
  
"I know."  
  
Usagi stood up, "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to go over there and tell them the truth."  
  
Rei reached up and gently pulled Usagi back down, "Usagi, he asked if you wouldn't go and see him."  
  
"What? Why?" Usagi waved her hands in front of her, "Nevermind. They can't press charges if I don't want to."  
  
"That's true, but Kunzite's pressing charges for what he Mamoru did to him, So even if you withdraw, he's still be in there."  
  
Usagi eyes glazed over with tears. She dropped her head and stared in her lap. She raised a hand motioning that she was going to say something, "What am I supposed to do?" She asked burying her face in her hands and giving in to the on coming tears.  
Usagi lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She wanted to drift into sleep so badly to forget all about reality and slip into the dream world. Though she wanted to be his protecting arms more than anything. Hear him tell her that everything was going to be okay. Over the past couple of days, she started to image what it would be like to be his wife and have his children. She even went as far as to taking a liking to hearing her say 'Chiba Usagi'. It had as nice ring to it, she even thought about what they should name their children. But now that dream felt like it was all too far away and that it would never happen. She rolled over on her side and reached into the drawer in the nightstand beside the bed. She brought out a white object. She rolled over on her back again and trailed her fingers over the black markings. She smiled slightly at the memory of opening the suitcase he brought over and seeing the three words, that some how made everything all right. Except that right now, she needed a lot more. She needed to be in his arms, needed to feel the gentle kisses he would place on the top of her head, needed to drown in his passionate kisses. She needed him. She tilted her head so she could she the clock, 11:28. After sitting in bed contemplating for awhile she finally willed herself to get up and get dressed. She didn't care what time it was. She had to see him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but visiting hours are over." The officer behind the desk informed Usagi.  
  
She sighed," I know that. But I really need to see him. I won't be long, fifteen minutes at the most. I just need to do this, please."  
  
"I'm sorry. Come back tomorrow in the afternoon sometime."  
  
Usagi's heart sank, but she nodded anyway. Looking at the floor with tear glazed eyes, she tuned to leave. The officer watched her, he truly felt sorry for her. It seemed really important to her. Why? He didn't know. But his heart ached for her, "Ten minutes." He finally said. Usagi looked back up at him in disbelief, "Ten minutes," He repeated and held the door open for her, "He's the one in this cell block so far. Make it quick."  
  
After thanking the officer she found his cell. He was asleep. He looked so cute when he slept, like a child, she mused. She put a hand in her pocket and brought out a chocolate kiss. She gently threw it at him, causing in to bounce of his chin. He awoke with a snort; she tried to contain her laughter.  
  
He sat up and turned around, "Usako? What are you doing here?" He said as her made his way toward her.  
  
She looked into his eyes and then at the floor, "I know you didn't want me to come, but I had to see you. I love you." She it as if that would make everything go away.  
  
"Oh, baby. I love you too. And I know it's hard right now, but everything will be okay." She smoothed the side of her face with the back of his fingers.  
  
She turned up a corner of her mouth into half smile that disappeared as quickly as it came, "I wish I could believe you this time."  
  
The words stabbed his heart like a thousand knives. It broke his heart to see her like this. He started to wonder whether even he believed what he had just told her. But he had to be strong for her, even if it didn't seem like this nightmare would ever end. He hated being there, behind bars, away from her, he couldn't protect her like this. And he resented it.  
  
"Hey," He tilted her chin up with his finger, "Look at me. As long as you have faith in us, everything will turn out all right. I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said solemnly.  
  
He didn't it was possibly, but his heart broke into a million more pieces. Looking deep into her eyes he simply answered, "I never do." It was true, he never did. And he didn't plan on starting now. He hoped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that's it for chapter twelve. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope to get the next part written and posted within the next week or so. ^_^ 


	14. Part Thirteen

Usagi walked through the empty streets. She liked the stillness of the night, it made her feel that she was the only who existed in this world. Strangely enough, it made her feel safe. She'd feel safer if she had Mamoru walking beside her, though. With his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her hugging him at his waist. She reached up and brushed an unknown tear away. She missed him so much. Her heart ached at the thought of never being with him again and only seeing him behind cold iron bars. She fingered a note in her pocket. He had given it to her before she left. She had strict orders not to read it, that it was meant for Rei's eyes only. She wanted to read it so badly and fought off so many urges to do it. Why did she feel like she being left out of something? Like a third wheel, for lack of a better word. She heaved a sigh.  
  
"Hi!" Usagi could have screamed at the cheerful voice behind her, but only jumped, what she estimated to be, three feet in the air. Her hand flew to her heart and gasped for air. She turned around to face a smirking burette, "I'm sorry," Makoto apologized, "Did I scare you?"  
  
Usagi scowled, "No! Not at all. What would give you that idea?"  
  
Makoto chuckled, "Sorry. But you looked so alone. I thought maybe I could you walk you home again."  
  
"Well, I don't live where I was earlier. I'm staying at a friend's right now."  
  
"Which friend?"  
  
Usagi stopped walking and looked at the girl in front of her. Wasn't it a little suspicious that she just happened to walking by the place Usagi was in the middle of the night? And before when she met her and she walked Usagi home, wasn't it strange that apartment was trashed afterward? So what now? Would Kunzite find her at Cherry Hill now?  
  
"Why are you so curious?" Usagi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just curious. Making conversation." Makoto stepped back in defense.  
  
Usagi sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just." She sat down on the curb and rubbed her hands over her face, "Everything's such a mess right now."  
  
Makoto slowly sat down beside Usagi, not taking her sympathetic eyes off her, "A penny for your thoughts?" She said tenderly.  
  
"It's just that whenever everything is looking up and like it's going to be okay. It just comes crashing down on me again," Usagi leaned forward, resting her chest on her thighs and stared down at her feet on the pavement, "Is anything good supposed to happen to me? Or am I just doomed to live in this hell forever?"  
  
Makoto rubbed Usagi's back, "Why? What's been happening?"  
  
Well, two years ago. I met this really great guy, attractive too." She chuckled at her own stupidity, "Anyway, everything was going great. My parents didn't like him much though, said he wasn't right for me and that he was nothing but trouble. But I didn't listen to them, and I continued to see him. Then a year ago we moved in together. Everything was what I wanted it to be, except for the fact that my parents hated me for doing it and told me I wasn't welcome anymore," She sighed, "then around eight and a half months ago, he started getting abusive. At first it was just little things, be protective and possessive, stuff like that. That he started to get very verbally abusive until it evolved into physical abuse. Then just over four months ago, another guy came into my life. He did everything he could to keep me safe. Even dumped my boyfriend for me," She smiled at the memory, "But just as I think that everything is going great, my ex comes back. He trashes the apartment beats me up again and gets Mamoru arrested for something he didn't do! I just want everything to go away."  
  
Makoto tried to smile for her; "Everything will work out. You'll see, just give it time," She watched Usagi silently for a moment, "Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Chad!" Rei threw a pillow at Chad's head, "Get up. I need your help."  
  
He sat up dazed at first, but then saw the state Rei was in, "Whoa. Calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Who? Who's gone?" He said as he put his pants and grabbed a shirt off the back of a chair.  
  
"Usagi! She's gone. Oh god! I promised Mamoru I won't let this happen."  
  
"Usagi? Who's Usagi?"  
  
"Mamoru's girlfriend, remember? He brought her here to keep her safe."  
  
"Oh yeah. I haven't met her yet."  
  
"Chad!"  
  
"Sorry. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Look for her!"  
  
He rolled his eyes; "I know that, but where?"  
  
"I don't know just start looking."  
  
After Chad had decided to co-operate and was fully awake. He and Rei marched through the temple and down the outside stairs toward the street, when Rei spotted Usagi. She breathed a sigh of relief, but anger soon took over.  
  
"Where were you?" Rei demanded when she met up with her.  
  
"I went to see Mamo-chan." Usagi answered wide-eyed with confusion. Why was Rei yelling?  
  
"Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were gone, forever. I had no clue where you were."  
  
Usagi looked down at the ground. She felt like she was being lectured by a parent, "I'm sorry. But I had to see him."  
  
"After he specifically asked you not to? And without me? What if something happened to you?"  
  
"Rei-chan. Calm down. Nothing happened," Makoto interrupted, "I was with her."  
  
"Shut up Makoto! No one asked you!" Rei turned back to Usagi, but then realized, "Mako-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked back up and saw Chad, "You!" She said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," He was puzzled for a moment, "Oh! Hey! It's you. Yeah, sorry about your nose in class."  
  
"It's fine. That was a while ago. I'm Usagi by the way." She said as she held out her hand.  
  
He took her hand and shook it, "Chad."  
  
"Well," Rei said, "Now that we all know each other why don't we go inside?"  
  
Once they were inside, Usagi approached Rei, "Here, Mamoru told me to give you this." She handed Rei the letter in her pocket.  
  
Rei unfolded it and read it as Usagi went and sat back down with the other two.  
  
~ Hey Rei. (Hey that rhymes. Heehee), Rei shook head, at least he was still in good spirits.  
  
I have a favour to ask of you. I need you to pick me up something for Usagi. I had planned to give it to her myself, but given the present circumstances I don't think it's possible. In the jewelry store at the mall, I have something waiting to be picked up. I'll pay you back for it later. Don't give it to her just yet. I might still have a chance to do it myself. Thanx a lot. I'll see you 'round. Tell Usagi I love her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Well, that's it for chapter thirteen. Hope you liked it. There's going to be a lot more action in the next chapter, so keep checking back for it. ^_^ 


	15. Part Fourteen

AN: Okay, guys! Stop thinking ahead of what I'm writing. You're not supposed to! =P ^_^ Anyway, I guess I should thank you though. Even though I knew what I wanted to happen, I no clue how to write it, but now I do. So, let's get on with it. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
PS, I'm SO grateful for all the reviews I've been receiving. I've never thought myself much of a writer, but I guess you guys think and say differently. ^_^  
  
WARNING: There's a very intense (or at least I think so) abuse scene in here. So if you don't have the strongest stomach, I urge you not to read that scene.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Rei was walking by the washroom when she heard what seemed to be someone being sick. Concerned she stopped and waited, until she heard the toilet flush and saw the door open to reveal Usagi. Usagi looked up at her friend and blushed.  
  
"Usagi? Are you feeling okay?" Rei asked concerned.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I don't know. It's weird. I get these waves of nausea and then I get sick, but I feel fine afterward. At first, I thought I was coming down with the flu, but now I don't know."  
  
Rei rubbed Usagi's back tenderly; "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."  
  
"I'd rather not." She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Don't like hospitals, eh?"  
  
Usagi gave a quick smile," It's not that. It's just.. Nevermind, it's stupid."  
  
"I doubt that. Come on you can tell me."  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Usagi encircled her index fingers around each other.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Hospitals remind me of him."  
  
Rei smiled, trying to hold back a giggle. How completely adorable, she thought. Rei took Usagi into a friendly hug; "It'll be okay." She reassured when they parted. Usagi tried to smile, but instead she went completely pale and ran back into the washroom.  
  
"Usagi? How long has this been going on?" Rei asked as she gave Usagi a glass of water.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "A week or two."  
  
Rei felt Usagi's forehead. She felt fine, what could possibly be wrong with her? Then an idea dawned on her. No, she shook it off. It couldn't be.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei asked after Usagi third trip to the toilet, "Don't take this the wrong way, but have you and Mamoru been together."  
  
Usagi's bow's met, "Of course we have."  
  
"No. I mean, intimately. As in, well, have you made love?"  
  
Usagi blushed and looked down at her feet. Then after a moment she slowly nodded.  
  
"How long ago was the last time?"  
  
"Umm. About a month ago, I guess. Why?"  
  
"You could be pregnant."  
  
Usagi looked up quickly and wide-eyed, "What!?"  
  
"It's just a thought. Maybe we should have you tested."  
  
Usagi was still trying to absorb what she was just told. Pregnant? Could she really be? The idea was scary, but at the same time exciting. She would admit that she had thought about what it would be like to be the mother of his children. But so soon? She was only 18 and not even married. She almost groaned now she was sure her parents would really love her. She hadn't even finished high school yet. And the way Mamoru kept pressing the issue, she was sure she'd have to go college too. What would her peers think when she showed up to school pregnant? Mamoru always told her not to worry about what others thought of her, but in this case she couldn't help it. Oh god! What was she going to do.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Usagi voiced her thought.  
  
"Hey. We don't even know if you are, yet," Rei tried. She opened her mouth to say something else, but there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it.  
  
"Good Morning," A police officer stood at the door, "Is Tsukino Usagi in?"  
  
"Hai. Just a moment." Rei left and came back moments later with Usagi.  
  
"Miss Tsukino," The officer nodded, "I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me."  
Usagi sat down and looked around the room. It was like every other room she had seen on TV. The Questioning room, she always called it. But now being in one she could have also called it 'The green Room', because that's the color the walls were painted, green. There was a camera in one of the corners of the room, looking directly at her. There was a table in the center of the room, which she was sitting at, at the present moment. There was one other chair sitting across from her. On the table there was a recorder. Her attention focused on the two-way mirror, which was to her left. She secretly hoped that Mamoru was behind it watching her.  
  
An officer came in and sat down in the empty chair and began to read her, her rights. Something about the right to have an attorney present, she wasn't paying much attention.  
  
Usagi rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, "Would you just tell me why I'm here." She interrupted.  
  
The officer stopped and just looked at her, "We need you to testify." He said after awhile.  
  
"Testify?" What? Why?  
  
"Against Chiba Mamoru. Look, your boyfriend Kunzite told us that he didn't only beat you he raped you as well."  
  
"He what!? No. He would never. He didn't rape. me." She had a hard time with that word. Especially when Mamoru was the one being accused of doing it, "He never hurt me, ever."  
  
"Then how did you get this bruise?"  
  
Usagi looked away and down at the floor. Ah yes, her old friend, the floor. It seemed as if her eyes were getting more acquainted with it lately. She didn't answer the question, she didn't know why. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die and wondered if anyone would notice if she did. She looked up when she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. It was Kunzite. She found it hard not to laugh when she saw the state he was in. Broken nose, arm in a sling and a huge bruise on his face. But at the same time she was scared shitless. Why was he here? Another officer, a guard she guessed, brought in a chair and sat it down next to her.  
  
"Come on, tell them what really happened." Kunzite said softly as he sat down beside her, "It's okay."  
  
Usagi sighed, "He would come home angry. Sometimes about nothing at all and take his anger out on me," What the hell are you doing!? Her mind screamed, but afraid for her life she continued, "HE would scream and yell about how unfaithful I was to him and how he thought I'd was seeing others behind his back. Stuff like that." He heart broke in two. Oh god, Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry, "The time before the last. He broke my nose, my jaw and my arm, placed my hand on the stove and threw down the stairs." The tears ran down her face controllably. She felt so dirty, so disgusted with herself.  
  
"And the last time?" The officer asked.  
  
"He just slapped me for talking back that was it."  
  
"Okay. Well, we'll need you to testify in court. The trial starts the day after tomorrow at 2 p.m. Thank you, you can go now."  
Usagi stared out the passenger window, watching the lines on the road. She kept trying to reason with herself why she got in Kunzite's car and why she said what she did.  
  
"You did the right thing you know." Kunzite said after a while of driving.  
  
Usagi just turned and glared at him, "You know you're not supposed to drive with only one arm." She said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Kunzite said. There was no emotion in his voice, it was just the same as if he had said the sky's blue or there's a bird.  
  
Whatever. She wanted to say it aloud but feared to.  
The next day Usagi woke up to an empty bed. She wanted to heave a sigh of relief, but remembered that there was the rest of the house, and Kunzite could easily be anywhere in it. She muttered an oath at the realization and got dressed. The rest of the day went rather smoothly, it scared her. Kunzite was pleasant and kept asking if she was okay, and offered to talk about what was going on if she liked. He even held her hair back and comforted her on her daily trip to the washroom. He rented them movies including her favourite, Ever After. After watching the movies he got for himself, she said that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. When he question her about watching the movie he got for her, she shook her head and explained that they can watch it tomorrow when she wasn't as tired. She didn't tell him that she didn't want to watch it because of the memories it held. He agreed and let her go. After an hour of lying in bed Kunzite finally came upstairs. He got in beside her and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked, wishing she hadn't.  
  
"I've missed you, you know." He turned on his and put an arm around her.  
  
Bullshit! "Hmmm." She tried to make it sound like she was glad. He nuzzled closer to her and began to gently kiss her neck. She tried to ignore and go to sleep, but he gently turned her on her back and stared down at her. She remembered those soft eyes, once upon a time, and could see what first attracted her to him. Too bad he has such an ugly soul, she thought absently. He leant down to kiss her, but she turned her head.  
  
"Kunzite?" She begun, "I'm tired and too much is going on right now. Please just let me sleep."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't have said that to what's-his-face."  
  
"You don't know that." She tried to turn on her side and go to sleep, but he stopped her.  
  
"Yes. I do." He leant down again.  
  
She pushed him away, "Kunzite. Please just leave me alone and let me sleep."  
  
"Why are you denying me?" He almost sounded hurt.  
  
"I'm not," She lied, "I'm just tired."  
  
"I just want a kiss. It won't take long. In the time that we spent arguing you could have already given me what I want and been asleep by now." He had a point. But she already betrayed Mamoru enough, and she wasn't about to do it again. Not that it makes a difference. Once Mamoru found out what she said, she was he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore.  
  
"No really. I'm too tired, I don't have the energy."  
  
"Just one. And I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Alright." She said it before she could stop herself, and she couldn't take it back. Besides, she thought, it'll get him off my back and he'll leave me alone.  
  
He smiled and leant down. He kissed her sweetly and softly. She would have enjoyed it if she didn't like a tramp. Suddenly she noticed that he was taking the kiss to another level. She tried to push him away, "Kunzite. Come on stop it. It's time to go to sleep now." But he continued the kiss and began to let his free hand roam. She began to get worried, "Kunzite. Stop it." Great, what did she get herself into? He moved his kisses over to her neck and let his hand slide under her shirt.  
  
"Usagi," He breathed.  
  
"Kunzite, please. Stop it!" She gathered all her strength and threw him off of her, causing him to fall off the bed.  
  
He stood up with anger in his eyes, "What's wrong with you!? Would you have done that to him? Hmmm? You dirty little slut," Usagi quickly got out of the bed and ran for the door, but Kunzite beat her to it and blocked her way, "You! Are mine and no one else's. What do I have to do to make you realize that?"  
  
"I am no one's property, Kunzite! Let me pass."  
  
"You slept with him didn't you?" Kunzite's eyes came to realization.  
  
"What!? Where did that come from?" Usagi was very confused.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" He swung his arm and hit her face with his backhand sending her to the ground. She held her face; it probably wouldn't have hurt so much, she thought, if she didn't already have a bruise there. He bent down and picked her up. He threw on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
"Kunzite, don't!" She said as he took hold of her shirt and pulled it above her head, "Please." She cried. He grabbed her pajama pants and tore them off. She braced her feet on his stomach and pushed him away. He hit the wall with a thud. He slowly turned his head and glared at her. He walked toward her and took his pants. Her eyes widened in fear. She knew what was coming. She tried to get up and run, but he grabbed her and threw her back down on the bed. He quickly grabbed himself and entered her. She sobbed at the feeling and tried to push him off again, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He began to move within her.  
  
"Kunzite. Stop it," She sobbed, "Please."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you enjoy it." He demanded, "I thought you would. After all you so good at it."  
  
"Kunzite, please." Tears ran down her face as she sobbed and begged him for mercy.  
  
He suddenly got up and got something out of the closet. He walked toward her and she saw a length of rope in his hands. She tried to run again but he was binding her hands together and tying them to the headboard before she could. She was now on her stomach. He then got something out of the nightstand, A razor. He walked around behind her, "Kunzite what are you doing?" He didn't answer. He brought the razor across the back of her thigh, slicing her flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out. After what seemed like hours, he got bored out that and bent down and pulled something out from under the bed. A stick of bamboo. She could have sworn he planned this.  
  
"Kunzite?" She tried to reason with him. But he only raised his hand and brought down the stick across her back with one firm, swift stroke. She yelped out in pain, "Kunzite please," She sobbed, "Stop please." But he continued to hit her over and over, until she finally passed out from the pain.  
Usagi woke up hours later. She tried to get out of bed, but searing pain shot all through her back and legs. Finally she over came the pain and stood up. Dizzy, she guessed from the loss of blood as she looked and the blood stained sheet. She slowly dressed, carefully not to rub any of her wounds. She quietly opened the closet and put on a pair of shoes. She was just about to open the bedroom when she heard Kunzite's Voice behind her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She turned to face him, "To the washroom. I was going to take a shower and clean up." She turned to leave, but almost collapsed from the dizziness. Kunzite was suddenly by her side, helping her stand.  
  
"Here I'll help you."  
  
She tried to smile, "It's okay. I can wash myself, I'll just sit down in the tub."  
  
"Well, at least let me help you get there."  
  
She nodded, "Okay."  
  
Kunzite sat her down on the toilet, "Shower or bath?"  
  
"Shower," she confirmed, "I'll just bring down the shower head."  
  
He smiled, "Okay," He turned on the water, removed the showerhead from its perch and rested on the bottom of the tub, "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "Just give me about 45 minutes. I should be done by then."  
  
"Okay," He repeated and left, closing the door slowly behind him.  
  
Usagi let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't notice her shoes. But now what? She knew that he would right outside the door waiting for her. She slowly stood and looked around. The window, she slowly opened it and looked out. It wasn't that high, she could lower herself easily with about a foot and a half, she guessed, left between her feet and the ground. So that is exactly what she did. When she dropped pain shot through her legs. You have to be strong, she told herself. Just make it to Rei's and you'll be okay. So she sucked it up and began to run towards Cherry Hill. 


	16. Part Fifteen

Pain scorched through Usagi's legs every time they hit the pavement. She couldn't help the tears that flowed down. She felt like she was going to pass out from both the pain and dizziness. She finally reached the temples doors and collapsed in front of them. She sat there gasping for air for awhile before she conjured up enough strength to raise and knock on the door. She didn't know what time it was. She hadn't looked at the clock before she left. Did she have time to? And a part of her hoped that she wasn't waking anyone up.  
  
Rei opened the door to find Usagi standing in front of her, "Usagi?" She looked Usagi over, looking for her injuries. She found none, but Usagi was there something must have happened, "What happened?"  
  
Usagi looked behind her and hugged her torso for warmth, "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." She said and began to sob.  
  
"It's okay. Come in." She said as she brought Usagi into a hug.  
  
"Ow!" Usagi cried out as Rei's arms touched her back.  
  
Rei quickly pulled away, "Sorry. Here, let's get you to the washroom."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement and followed her friend. Once inside the room Rei turned to her, "Can I look?" She said quietly. Usagi nodded and Rei slowly turned her round. She gently lifted up the back of Usagi's blood stained shirt, "Oh Jesus," Rei whispered when she the injuries, "Oh god, Usagi. I'm so sorry." Rei took her into another hug, this time wrapping her arms gently around Usagi's neck and head. The two stood there for awhile as Usagi cried into Rei's shirt. Finally, Rei slowly parted and looked at Usagi, "We're going to have to clean you up, okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded as Rei turned and let the tub fill with warm water. She turned back to Usagi; "I'll be right outside if you need anything."  
  
Usagi reached for her, "No. Don't leave me, please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can you. help me with my shirt?" Usagi asked tugging at the bottom of it.  
  
"Okay. Here lift your arms." She instructed as she slowly pulled Usagi's shirt above her head. She grabbed the blonde's hair before it could fall back down on her back, and tied it up. Usagi bent down and took off her pants. Rei lifted a hand to her mouth, "Oh my god. Usagi."  
  
"Don't." Usagi retorted, "I know it's bad. But I'd rather not dwell on it right now."  
  
Rei nodded and help her friend lower down into the water, "Ow," Usagi quietly said and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the warm water sting her wounds. Rei gave a soothing smile as she wet a wash cloth and squeezed the water out, so it flowed down Usagi's back.  
  
"Usagi. I know you won't want to, but I think you should go to the hospital. You may need stitches."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No. Mamoru's the only doctor I trust and well, needless to say, he's not working tonight."  
  
"I know." Rei thought a moment then got an idea, "What if we went to see someone who's not a doctor, but was taught a few things by Mamoru?"  
  
"Who?" Usagi looked up.  
  
"His name's Motoki. He's Mamoru's best friend. I'm actually surprised you haven't met him yet."  
  
"Motoki? The arcade guy?"  
  
Rei chuckled, "Yeah. You know him?"  
  
"Yeah. He knows my order by heart," Usagi smiled, "I used to always go there after school." Usagi's bow furrowed in thought, "Come to think of it, I think I remember Mamoru mentioning him, when he first met. But why, Ow- would he know what to do?"  
  
"When Mamoru was studying to become a doctor he was learning how to sew people up. Motoki asked him about it and Mamoru explained what needed to be done. And when Motoki cut him self on a kitchen knife, he remembered and sewed himself up." Rei laughed at the memory of Mamoru's expression when he found out.  
  
Usagi smiled, "So, he inadvertently taught him? Ow."  
  
"Sorry. Yeah, I guess you could say that." Rei leant over and turned on the shower and gently brought down the showerhead. She untied Usagi hair and held the ends under the water to rinse the blood. "Are you going to be okay alone for a little bit, while I call him?" Rei asked as she tied Usagi's hair up again.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah, I should be." She thought for a moment, "Rei? Can we go and see Mamoru?"  
  
"I don't think we can, Hun. It's 11:30, they wouldn't let us in."  
  
"Yes, they will. I've done it before. Please, I need to do something it's really important."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pain surged through Usagi with every bumped the car hit in the road. But she hid her pain and happily sipped on the strawberry shake Motoki brought over for her.  
  
"You know," Motoki said after a while of silent, "Mamoru's lucky to have you. Not a lot of people would stay with some one with all this trouble." Usagi tried to smile. Lucky to have me? If only you knew, Motoki. She thought, remembering how she sold him out.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No. If anything I'm lucky to have him." She was lucky to have him, she finally realized. But I don't deserve him, not after what I did, she thought as she stared out the window. She heaved a big sigh when Rei parked the car.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Rei asked concerned. She wished she knew what was so important that she had to see him tonight.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No. This is something I need to do by myself." And with that she got out of the car. Her stomach flip-flopped with every step that took her closer to the desk. She wanted to turn back so many times, but stopped herself. You have to do this, She kept telling herself. You own it to him. Lucky, The officer behind the desk was the same one from the night before.  
  
"Ten minutes?" She asked when she reached the desk.  
  
He smiled at her and nodded, "Ten minutes." He said and opened the door for her.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and walked forward. She found Mamoru reading when she approached his cell. He looked up from the movement and smiled, "Usako." She tried to smile back but couldn't. She looked down at the floor, hello old friend, she thought. She couldn't look at him. He stood up and walked toward her. He could have sworn that her bruise was darker than before, but figured it was just the lighting.  
  
"Hi." She took a step closer and held onto the bars. He put his arms threw them and held her, "Ow."  
  
He let go and looked at her questioningly, "Ow?"  
  
She rubbed her forehead, "I just hit my head on the bars."  
  
"Usagi?" He lifted her chin up so she had to look at him, "Did you have another 'boxing practice'?" He feared the answer. She turned her head and nodded.  
  
"God Damnit!" He shouted as he turned and threw his book at the wall. He hated being in there. He was supposed to protect her and couldn't do that away from her. And now look what happened.  
  
Tears started to stream down her cheek, "But that's not what I came to tell you." She sniffed.  
  
He turned back to her, his eyes softened, "What is it?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "You know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes," He said slowly.  
  
"And that I'll always will?"  
  
"Of course." Where was this going? "Just I love you."  
  
"That's just it!" Her tears started to flow more steadily, "I don't think you will after what I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Usako-"  
  
"Don't call me that. I don't deserve it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked up at him, "The police questioned me. Kunzite was there. I was scared I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was thinking. I-"  
  
"Usako? What happened?"  
  
"I told them that it was you and not Kunzite who hurt me." Even though he was trying to hide it, she saw the hurt in his eyes, the feeling of betrayal behind them, "I'm so sorry." Now he'll never get out, and she'll never be in his arms again, "I-"  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I understand, we'll figure something out."  
  
She shook her head, "No. It's not okay. I betrayed you, I--- I'm sorry. I have to go." She turned and ran out.  
  
"Usako!" He called after her. He sighed when she didn't come back. Now what?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Grrr.. That little... Even I'm mad at Usagi, and I wrote it! Oh boy. Well, hopefully things start looking up. I guess you guys will just have to continue to read and find out. 


	17. Part Sixteen

Usagi walked towards the stand after being called upon. They asked her a series of questions similar to what she was asked at the station. She caught Kunzite's stare, knowing that she had to go home with him after, she answered the questions the same answers she used the day before. Her eyes looked over at Mamoru, he wasn't looking at her. He was staring down at the table he was sitting at. His eyes wide in disbelief. She could see a tear fall onto the table. Her mind kept screaming for her to tell the truth. But she feared for her life. He heart broke into a thousand pieces as she answered the questions. Tears started to stream down her face. The man questioning her thanked her and told her she could step down. The judge announced a recess as the jury voted on a verdict. After what seemed like hours, the jury assembled in and sat down.  
  
"Madam foreperson?" The judge addressed the jury, "Have you reached a verdict?"  
  
A juror stood, "Yes, we have?"  
  
"What say you?"  
  
"We, the jury, find the defendant, Chiba Mamoru, guilty."  
  
Usagi shot up in bed, breathing heavy and a cold sweat trickling down her forehead. She looked around the room to get her bearings. The sun shone brightly through the window and after a moment the alarm on the clock went off. She turned and looked at it, 12:30. She breathed out a sigh and shut it off. It was just a dream. Thank god. She got out of bed and carefully got dressed before heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello," Rei greeted her as Usagi sat down, "Ready for today?" Usagi glared at her, "No. Of course you're not." She poured Usagi a glass of apple juice, "Look. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi took a sip of her juice.  
  
After a moment silence Rei spoke, "Listen. I think that you should tell them."  
  
Usagi placed her juice down and looked up, "I can't, I mean. If I do that god knows what Kunzite will do to me."  
  
"True. But isn't it possible that if you do tell the truth, that he just might get arrested."  
  
Usagi considered it, "Maybe, but. I don't know. Every thing's so messed up right now. I don't know up from down anymore. Everything's so confusing."  
  
"Well, finish your breakfast and we'll leave, okay?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Rei and Usagi arrived there were tons of people waiting outside the courtroom for the trial to begin. Usagi spotted Kunzite in the crowd, She told Rei that she would be right back and walked over to him.  
  
"Kunzite?" She tapped him on the shoulder after she conjured up the courage to.  
  
HE turned around. His angry eyes set on her, "Look. I'm sorry I ran last night. I just needed time to think." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."  
  
His brows furrowed, "For what?"  
  
She smiled, "You made me realize what I should do. I'm just sorry I didn't see it before. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
He smiled at his victory; "It's okay." He said and hugged her close.  
  
"Ow." She said softly.  
  
"Oh, geez. I'm sorry. I forgot."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei watched Usagi form a distance, and shook her head regretfully. That girl, will she ever see things clearly? That her destiny is right under her nose, and what she says today would make it or break it? Though she did make a promise; to there for her no matter what, and she intended to keep. She fingered the object in her pocket and wondered if Usagi would ever receive it.  
  
The doors opened and the people filed in. Usagi took seat beside Rei and Kunzite. He placed an arm around Usagi, and she leaned in on his shoulder. Mamoru and company came in. Usagi tried to ignore the hurtful look she got, but her heart broke in two. She sure hoped she was going to do the right thing. She heaved a sigh. After watching people testify on after another, Motoki being one of them, She was finally called to the stand. She slowly walked up and sat down. She noticed that everything was exactly the way it was in her dream. Mamoru wasn't looking at her, but at the table instead. And Kunzite's eyes were fixed on her. Mamoru's Lawyer got up and approached her.  
  
"Could you tell us what your name is?"  
  
She confused as to what the question had to do with anything. Didn't they already know? I mean he did call Tsukino Usagi to the stand, didn't they? But she answered the question anyway.  
  
"And how old are you, Usagi?" He asked after he got her answer.  
  
"18."  
  
"And you're in high school?"  
  
"Yes. My last year." What was the point of these questions?  
  
"When did you meet Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"About five months ago. Maybe a little less than five months."  
  
"And when you first started to see him, was he abusive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has he ever been abusive toward you?"  
  
"No." Gasps and whispers erupted from the room. Mamoru looked up at her in shock and Kunzite's eyes widen. A smirk spread across Rei's face.  
  
"No?" The man repeated.  
  
"No." Usagi confirmed.  
  
"But didn't you say in you testimony that he did?"  
  
"Yes. But I was afraid for my life."  
  
"Afraid? Why?"  
  
"Because I thought I'd get hurt again."  
  
"Hurt? If Mr. Chiba wasn't the one abusing you. Who was?"  
  
"Him." Usagi said and pointed to Kunzite, whose eyes grew dark in anger.  
  
"But did Mr. Chiba not also inflict injuries on him as well?"  
  
"Yes. But he was protecting me."  
  
Oh this was getting good, the man thought to himself. He might win this case after all, "Protecting you?"  
  
"Yes. Kunzite broke into our apartment and was going to take me away. If Mamoru hadn't showed up when he did, I hate t think of what might have happened. I also was abused last night. If Mamoru was still in prison how could he have done it? It wasn't him all this time. It was Kunzite."  
  
"You were abused last night? Do you mind showing the court these injuries?"  
  
She looked over to Rei, who nodded; "I can show you some of them."  
  
"Okay." Usagi stood lifted the back of her shirt a bit for the jury to see. Mamoru's eyes darkened in anger, it took all of his strength not to jump out of his seat and beat Kunzite to a pulp. Instead, he only glared over at him.  
  
"Thank you. No further questions your honor." He said and sat back down beside Mamoru.  
  
"You may step down," The judge said to Usagi, "There will a recess until the jury has come up with a verdict."  
  
People file out of the courtroom, once outside Rei and Motoki came up to Usagi, "I knew you'd do the right thing." Rei congratulated her.  
  
Usagi smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Kunzite stormed up to her, "You are so dead when we get home."  
  
Usagi instinctively hid behind Motoki, "Who says she's going home with you." Motoki stood up tall and across his arm.  
  
"I-" Kunzite began.  
  
"Mr. Higo?" Kunzite turned to face an Officer; "Will you come with us please?"  
  
"You can't arrest me. You don't have the right to."  
  
The officer turned to Usagi. It was her old friend from the station; "Do wish to press changes Miss Tsukino?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Now I have a right to," He said as he cuffed Kunzite and read him his rights.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi called after him; "I never got your name."  
  
He turned and smiled; "It's Samuru."  
  
She smiled back and turned back to her friends. Rei grinned, "Rock on sister friend." And gave Usagi a high five.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Hey, guys," Motoki interrupted, "The jury's back."  
  
They walked into the room and sat down. The jury came in shortly after and so did the judge.  
  
"Madam foreperson?" The judge addressed the jury, "Have you reached a verdict?"  
  
A juror stood, "Yes, we have?"  
  
"What say you?"  
  
Butterflies raced through Usagi's stomach and Mamoru's as well, she was sure, "We, the jury," They began, "find the defendant, Chiba Mamoru, Innocent."  
  
Usagi yelped in excitement. The judge turned to Mamoru; "You are free to go. The court is adjourned."  
  
Usagi leaped up and ran into Mamoru's arms. She was so happy she didn't pay attention to the pain caused by his arms pressing on her back, "I'm so sorry. About what I said before, I-"  
  
"Usako," He hushed her, "Don't worry about that. I knew you'd pull through. I told you every thing was going to be okay." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Now let's go home," He said after they parted, "I need to get into some normal clothing."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah. Orange is not your color."  
  
"Really? Cause I was thinking that I'd wear this on weekends."  
  
She playfully smacked his arm. Rei came up and hugged him; she then handed him the object in her pocket, "I thought you'd want that right about now."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks." Usagi watched them questioningly. She opened her mouth to ask something, but before she could get anything out, Mamoru was looking into her eyes tenderly and speaking, "Usako?"  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"This whole ordeal has taught me that we can get through anything together. And that no matter what happens we will always have each other. I love you and every thing about you. I love have you in my arms, I love watching your eyes light up over your favour snack, I love your laughter. I love your sent, I love your touch, I love waking up to you beside me each and every morning, I love getting lost in your eyes and I love being jumped and showered with kisses when I come home from a long days work. You are my love, you are my life and you are what keeps me going. I love you with all my heart," Tears streamed down Usagi's face, for once they were tears of happiness. No one had ever said those things to her before. She opened her mouth again to express her love back, but he held up his finger to her lips, "Usako," He said and got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Marry me." He opened the box Rei had given him and revealed a simple diamond ring.  
  
Her eyes widened. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She removed her hands and began to giggle through her tears, "Yes." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mamoru stood up and put the ring on her finger and leaned in for a passionate kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, there you have it. Finished. ^_^ I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!!! 


	18. I need Help

Okay. If I did happen to write a sequel =P.what should it be about? What would you like to see happen? Besides the obvious, of finding out if she's pregnant, and the wedding and Kunzite's trial.. I need your guys help on this one, cuz I'm clueless.  
  
I'm also in process of writing another fic.. Part one's almost up.. It's called Too Much To Ask. so keep an eye out for it ^_^ 


End file.
